For All That You Are
by randomprose
Summary: In which Draco Malfoy fights the prejudices and bigotry he grew up with and Hermione Granger finds the person behind his facade. Why? So they can be together of course!
1. Detention

"Bloody hell, I forgot my wand!" cursed Draco as he; Crabbe and Goyle were slipping back into the Slytherin common room.

"Just leave it! You're sure to get caught if you go back for it now!" insisted Crabbe.

"You idiot! And just how do you propose I remain uncaught when one of the house elves discover it in the morning? The day you use your brain will be a cold day in hell!" Draco snapped.

"Fine, but we're going to bed. No need to drag us down with you." said Goyle.

Draco didn't say anything as the other two went to their rooms. They had gone to the kitchen for a midnight snack. A few pastries and chocolate frogs later the trio had thought they heard a teacher or worse- Mrs. Norris. So they decided to head back as quickly as possible. Draco, who had brought his wand to unlock the kitchen doors, had left it behind in the rush to get back unseen. But now he had to go back for it. He couldn't very well attend classes without it and as no two wands were the same; it would be obvious it belonged to him.

So Draco went down the corridors back to the kitchen. He saw his wand right where he had left it. He sighed with relief but the feeling was in vain. He whipped around to the sounds of Mrs. Norris meowing.

"Damn cat! Shoo, get out of here!" Draco demanded.

"A student of bed, my pet?" cooed Filch's voice from the other side of the kitchen door. Draco braced himself for what was to come.

"Well, well, well, Draco Malfoy, out of bed and sneaking food from the kitchen!" though his voice had its usual drone, Filch's glee was evident on his face.

"Better send me to Professor Snape, sir." said Draco. Worst case scenario, he'd get a slap on the wrist and be sent to bed. Draco smiled.

"I don't think so, Malfoy. The Headmaster sent Professor Snape away on some business." responded Filch.

"Business? What business?" asked Draco.

"I wouldn't know and besides, it is of no concern to students. Therefore you'll be sent to Professor McGonagall instead." Filch retorted.

"McGonagall? You can't be serious!" groaned Draco.

"Stop your whining. Now let's go." said Filch.

_Damnit_ Draco thought. So much for getting off the hook. He followed Filch to McGonagall's office. She was arguing with another student. Draco rolled his eyes; he was never going to get to bed at this rate. He was surprised however, to see who the student was.

"But Professor, it was an accident! You know I would never intentionally be out of bed at night!"

"Granger?" Draco's surprised voice interrupted the argument they were having.

"Caught this one in the kitchen just five minutes ago, Professor." said Filch; an evil grin on his face.

"You see?" insisted Hermione, "_He _was actually misbehaving! I merely fell asleep and-

"Enough Miss Granger! While the circumstances are unfortunate, you were still out of bed after hours. I'm afraid I have no choice! I must set an example to the other students." insisted McGonagall. Then she turned her attention to Filch, "Thank you, Argus. You may go."

"Have a good night, then." Filch said almost mockingly and left.

"Now then, as punishment for your actions, you both will be cleaning the trophy cabinet down the hall. You will do so without the use of your wands." stated Professor McGonagall.

"Now?" asked Hermione.

"No magic?" Draco cried.

"Yes now, Miss Granger. And Mr. Malfoy this is a punishment not an opportunity to practice some cleaning charm you haven't mastered yet." quipped Professor McGonagall.

Draco and Hermione both scowled as they handed over their wands and took some cleaning cloths and wax from their teacher.

"Oh, and don't even think of leaving before every inch of that cabinet is spotless! If there is even so much as a speck of dust left in the morning, I will deduct so many house points from each of you that the chances of winning the house cup will be impossible!" said Professor McGonagall.

"But Professor-" started Hermione.

"Now go." dismissed Professor McGonagall.

Draco couldn't believe his bad luck. Somehow he'd got stuck in a detention with miss know-it-all. It was 2 am and the trophy cabinet was huge! Getting it clean without magic before breakfast started would take a miracle. He glanced over at Hermione. She didn't look any happier than he was. Taking the wax and cleaning cloths, they proceeded over to the trophy cabinet and began their long task. Draco was trying to figure out how he could get away with doing as little of the work as possible when Hermione began to rant.

"I can't believe I got in trouble for this! Honestly, it's an outrage! Detention! Unbelievable! And with _you_, no less…"

Draco rolled his eyes. She continued on, more to herself than to him but annoying nevertheless. Then he realized he really didn't know why she was here. His curiosity was getting the better of him but how to get her attention?

"Will you please shut up!" He yelled over her ranting.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, shocked that Draco had spoken to her.

"You heard me. The situation is bad enough without your annoying voice as a background noise." retorted Draco.

"Unbelievable!" Hermione repeated. Whether she was commenting once again on the fact she was in detention or that Draco had dared tell her to shut up he wasn't sure. If it was the latter, she ought to be used to it by now. The former on the other hand, could probably shock a dead person back to life.

"So Granger, how did little miss goody-goody wind up in detention." asked Draco.

Hermione looked at him for a moment as if she was reluctant to answer him. Finally she said, "It was the silliest thing. I was in the library doing some research for an extra credit assignment. I must not have realized the time or how tired I was because I fell asleep. When I woke up I was frantic of course because I realized it was after hours. I tried to get back to Gryffindor tower but McGonagall caught me. I tried to explain it was a misunderstanding but as you saw, she wouldn't hear it."

Draco laughed in spite of himself. "You fell asleep in the library? Only you would be in the library anywhere close to after hours. "

"It's not _that_ funny!" Hermione insisted.

"Oh, come on! It's a little funny. I should've guessed the only time you would get detention is for a complete accident!" Draco countered.

"Well what were you expecting? Me ransacking the kitchen in the middle of the night because I have nothing better to do?" Hermione was laughing now too.

"Hey, I was hungry!" said Draco, "You know, you'd be cleaning this trophy case by yourself if I hadn't forgotten my wand in the kitchen.

"I suppose you want me to thank you?" joked Hermione.

"Well a little recognition would be nice. If it hadn't been for that I'd be asleep right now." said Draco.

"You'd also be asleep right now if you hadn't left your dormitory in the first place." informed Hermione.

Draco just looked at her. She was right of course, but he didn't want to admit it, or worse, have her to proceed into a lecture on the importance of following school rules. She'd make a great teacher some day, he thought, but he'd never tell her that either.

"You know, when you aren't being a pompous ass to people for things far beyond their control, such as who their parents are, you aren't half bad Draco Malfoy." said Hermione.

It was Draco's turn to be shocked. Except for this miniscule conversation they were having, he'd never been anything but rude to her and all of a sudden he wasn't half bad?

"Why do you look so surprised?" asked Hermione.

"Uh, well, it's just, you're about the last person I ever expected to hear that from." Draco responded, "I don't exactly deserve kind words from you."

"You're probably right. But just because you always been a jerk to Harry, Ron and I and whoever else doesn't mean I have to be a jerk back. Or that you aren't capable of being nice." Hermione replied.

"No one thinks I'm capable of being nice!" Draco retorted.

"But you are! The last ten minutes is proof. You have a good side Draco, I'm sure of it." Hermione smiled.

Draco stared at her, dumbfounded. For someone he'd hated ten minutes ago, he sure was having second thoughts. Maybe he _had _always put up a mean, rude front. Perhaps he meant to and perhaps he hadn't but Hermione's ability to see past it was surprising. And sort of nice.

"You aren't so bad either, Hermione." Draco finally said. He smiled too.

Draco was suddenly aware of how close he was to Hermione. He felt like he was looking at her for the first time. She was really rather pretty. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to pierce his icy blue ones. He leaned in slowly towards her and she did the same. He was about to kiss her when they heard a loud clatter behind them. They whipped their heads around and saw several trophies on the ground and Peeves floating above them.

"Damnit, Peeves what are you doing here?" asked Hermione, standing up.

Peeves just cackled before becoming invisible yelling, "Oooh, somebody's in trouble now!"

Draco stood up too, "Great, just great!"

"What's going on out here?" demanded Professor McGonagall.

"It was Peeves, Professor. He knocked over the trophies." explained Hermione.

"Alright well enough of this." Professor McGonagall used her wand to replace and clean the remaining trophies.

"Are you sure, Professor?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sure. Besides, at the rate you two were going, they might've been finished by Christmas!" said Professor McGonagall, "Here are your wands back. Now get to bed."

She left Draco and Hermione standing in the corridor snapped of the lights in her office and Draco presumed, went to her bed chambers.

"I guess we should thank Peeves." He said softly.

"I'd rather not." said Hermione, "No need for it to go to his head."

"Good point." Draco agreed.

"Well, goodnight then." said Hermione. Draco couldn't be sure but she seemed to want to say something else. She didn't however.

"Yeah, goodnight." Draco replied.

He watched as Hermione left for Gryffindor tower. He waited till she was out of sight before he left for his own dorm. _What just happened?_ He asked himself. Could he really be developing feelings for Granger? No, he shook his head. She's a mudblood AND a Gryffindor! Everything I stand against. Everything my father stands against. But Draco knew the truth. Those things didn't matter to him. Hermione thought him a good person and nobody had given him that chance before, nobody! Their almost kiss sent shivers up his spine. The only problem with this scenario was they were supposed to hate each other. He didn't know how he was supposed to explain a complete one eighty in his attitude towards her. He didn't know if Hermione would even want him to because after all, he could just be reading too much into this whole thing. Draco knew one thing for sure. He wasn't leaving his dorm after hours again for a long, long time.


	2. How They Feel

It had been a month. Exactly one month since Draco had been given detention with Hermione. Draco had argued with himself all the way back to the Slytherin common room. There was absolutely no logical reason for him to have any other feeling than hatred for a girl like Hermione Granger. She's a mudblood, he repeated to himself for what seemed like the millionth time. She's a show-off and a know-it-all. She's friends with Potter and Weasley, easily the two most annoying idiots in the school.

_Don't forget the other reason_, the voice in the back of his head reminded him, _because deep down, you know it's the only one that counts._

If Draco could have punched his mind he would have. Since then he had managed to push all thoughts of his detention with Hermione from his mind. Since then things had gone back to normal. Draco insulted Potter and his friends and Weasley usually tried to insult back. Albeit very pitifully.

While sitting at the Slytherin table during breakfast, Draco glared at the infamous Potter himself. Countless first years had been going up to him all morning. Some wanted autographs and most couldn't form a single coherent sentence. In seven years Draco still didn't see what was so great about having a scar on your forehead. It wasn't even as if Voldemort was actually gone. Because he wasn't, and even Potter knew that. _You tried to be his friend once too_ he told himself. Another memory he could do without. Draco finished the last of his Pumpkin Juice and went outside.

It was a warm day, especially for October. Draco sat with his back against a tree. He closed his eyes and slowly inhaled. When he opened his eyes again Hermione was standing before him, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Mind if I sit down?" Hermione reluctantly asked.

"It's a free country." sarcasm filled Draco's voice.

Hermione sat beside him, a little closer than Draco would've liked. He felt his whole body tense up. He wished she would go away.

"So the act is back on, is it?" Hermione sounded hurt.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Draco replied.

"Oh but you do! You act as if we never had detention. You act like we didn't talk or like we didn't almost kiss!" insisted Hermione.

"Well what did you think was gonna happen? That we would be friends? That we would date? Get real, Granger! There is no way I'd ever be with… with a…" Draco trailed off.

"With a what, Malfoy? A mudblood? You better say it Draco, if you really mean it that is!" Hermione snapped.

Draco didn't say anything. What should he say? Nothing seemed right to him. Softer this time he said, "It just wouldn't work, Hermione. And not just because your parents are muggles."

"I knew that wasn't the reason." Hermione replied.

"But it doesn't change anything." said Draco.

"What are you so afraid of?" asked Hermione, "What's holding you back?"

"More than you know." Draco looked Hermione in the eyes despite that piercing thing they did.

To Draco's surprise Hermione took his hand in hers. Draco wasn't accustomed to people showing him affection and vice versa. For Hermione it seemed to be instinctive. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But it won't do you any good to pretend that you don't like me because I know better!"

"Granger, is there anything you don't know?" Draco stood up and stretched his arms over his head.

Hermione stood up as well and leaned against the tree. She folded her arms across her chest. "Yes, of course there is."

"Like what?" Draco turned around to face her.

"I don't know about you. I mean I thought I did but now I'm not entirely sure." Hermione admitted.

"Oh, really? So you think I'm some sort of mystery then?" asked Draco.

"Not a mystery per se. But you are rather complicated." replied Hermione.

"How do you figure?" He looked at her inquiringly.

"Well at first I thought you were just a self-absorbed, arrogant, bigot who got pleasure out of verbally abusing Harry, Ron and I." Hermione began, "But later, especially this year, I've noticed you can be nice when you want to. And that as hard as I tried, despite all your rude comments over the years, I don't hate you. I don't know what it is about you but…"

"But." prompted Draco.

"But I want to like you. I do like you." Hermione finished, blushing.

Draco stared at her incredulously. So she felt the exact same then. He'd moved mountains trying to hate her. She had done the same for him. He had given himself every reason he could think of to hate her. But he'd always known that those reasons for hating her were the same ones he liked her. Hermione was intelligent. Though he wouldn't admit it, she was better with spells than any pure blood he had ever met. But Draco suspected she already knew that. Hermione didn't waste time fussing over her hair or with makeup. As far as Draco was concerned, she didn't need it. Her beauty was so natural that any amount of makeup would've just ruined it. But the reason he liked her most of all was that she looked for the good in people. He knew he didn't deserve that from her but she did anyway. It made him feel good.

He walked over to Hermione and put his hand against her cheek and kissed her forehead. Hermione put her hand over his and looked up at him.

"I like you too." said Draco

"That still doesn't change anything though, right?" Hermione guessed.

Draco pulled his hand away, "No, it doesn't."

"Hey Draco, there you are! Come on, we're going to be late for Transfiguration!" Goyle was calling from one of the entrances to the corridors.

"I have to go." Draco said. He left Hermione where she stood and walked back inside. He snuck a peek back at her and she had a dejected look on her face. Draco felt a surge of guilt but he knew it was easier this way.

"What did the mudblood want?" Goyle asked, somewhat disgusted.

"She was telling me if I was late for class she'd deduct house points." lied Draco, "So I told her being Head Girl didn't mean she could tell me what to do and to mind her place."

"She's unbelievable!" Goyle scoffed.

"Yeah." Draco replied softly, "She really is."


	3. Ron's Reaction

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room that evening after what had been a very long day. She had found it exceedingly difficult to concentrate on taking notes in all her classes because she couldn't get Draco out of her mind. Or should she be calling him Malfoy again? Hermione sighed loudly and plopped herself down on the couch nearest to the fireplace. She stared at the fire intently trying to figure out where to go from here.

_But it doesn't change anything._

Draco's words rang in her ears. The way he said them made it seem like they were set in stone. _Doesn't change what? I don't understand! I like him. He likes me. So what's the problem?_ Hermione wondered. Hermione hated not knowing the answer to one of her questions. Knowing that the answer would be hard to obtain frustrated her even more.

"Uh, Hermione, are you okay?" Harry had come over to join her by the fire.

"Hmm? Oh yes, Harry. I'm perfectly fine." answered Hermione.

"Are you sure? Because you've looked confused all day now." Harry commented, "Like you couldn't quite figure something out."

Hermione had to hand it to Harry. He was incredibly observant when he wanted to be. "Don't worry so much, Harry. Really, it's nothing I can't handle!"

"Well in that case, Ron and I were hoping you'd help us with the Potions essay. To be perfectly honest, neither of us knows anything about medicinal herbs used in healing potions from the middle ages!" Harry looked at her expectantly.

Hermione really didn't want to help them with something that was taught in class two weeks ago, not to mention could be easily found in Chapter 6 of their textbook but she agreed. It was after all, an excellent way to get her mind off the situation with Draco.

Two hours later when Hermione felt that her best friends could get by without any more of her help, went up to her room. She changed out of her school robes and into her pyjamas. Just when she had been about to go to bed there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She called.

The door was pushed open and revealed Ron on the other side. He had a serious look on his face.

"Oh hello, Ron. Is there something else you need help with?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, Hermione, this doesn't have anything to do with homework." answered Ron.

"Well that's a first!" laughed Hermione, "In that case, can it wait till tomorrow? It's getting late and I'm very tired."

"It can't wait. But this shouldn't take too long." Ron replied.

"Okay, what is it then?" Hermione looked at him, questioningly.

Ron didn't say anything at first. To Hermione it looked like he was having a large debate with himself on whether or not to actually come out with it. Finally he whispered, "I saw you."

Hermione was confused. "Of course you saw me, Ron. We're in the same house. We have all the same classes together."

"That's not what I mean." said Ron, louder this time, "I saw you this morning…with _him_."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. Before her expression was friendly; now there was only suspicion. "So? Malfoy's Head Boy, we have to talk sometimes."

"You held his hand!" Ron spat, "He kissed your forehead!"

"Ron, how could eavesdrop on me? This is low, even for you." Hermione said, frustrated.

"Eavesdropping?!? You let Malfoy, scum of the earth hit on you and you're worried about me eavesdropping??" cried Ron.

"Now really, Ron, I think you're overreacting just a bit." protested Hermione.

"I am not!! Malfoy hates muggleborns! He especially hates you! Whatever stunt he's trying to pull is just that! A stunt!" Ron was beginning to yell.

"You have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Ronald. And stop yelling, I don't want all of Gryffindor tower to hear your idiotic ravings!" snapped Hermione.

Calming down a bit Ron said, "Look Hermione, I'm just trying to save you some trouble. Malfoy is bad news. You know that and I know that. This is just a game to him."

"I know you're heart's in the right place, Ron. But you're wrong about this. You just are." stated Hermione.

"Fine, whatever you think! But don't say I didn't warn you!" Ron's facial expression changed from anger to disappointment as he realized Hermione wasn't going to listen to him. He gave her one last pleading look before he sighed and left her room.

Hermione turned off the lights and got into bed. What did Ron know anyway? Sure, the Malfoy Ron saw was in fact, someone to be wary of. But the Malfoy Hermione was getting to know was someone quite different. _He doesn't hate me at all. I know he doesn't_, thought Hermione.

_But it doesn't change anything._

Draco's words again popped into her mind and Hermione sat up so fast she got dizzy for a moment. It was as if a light bulb went on in her head. The problem wasn't with her or Draco. It was with everyone else. People like Ron who had been verbally abused by Malfoy. People who had witnessed his confrontations with Harry and thought him all the worse for it. People whose parents had been forced into things by Draco's father out of sheer fear. Hermione laid back down in her bed. She thought about his past actions towards her. They had been hurtful but all the while she never thought about what was driving his anger and hate. Everyone had expected Draco to be just like his father. Up until last month, he hadn't disappointed. But nobody knew that except her.

_Nobody will believe it either. They might never accept that he's changed. That he just acted the way everyone expected him to._ Hermione continued to follow Draco's train of thought. _Everyone will react the way Ron did_, she figured. _They'll all tell me he's a bad guy and to stay away from him. And what about _his_ friends? They'll tell him he can do better than a know-it-all mudblood._ Hermione realized then just how impossible having any kind of relationship with Draco seemed. Other than enemies, anyway. It seemed like it was them against the whole school.

Hermione began to formulate a plan. The kind of plan that would convince Draco that it didn't matter what the whole school thought about them being together. The whole world could be against it for all she cared but by the time she was through, Draco wouldn't care either. She realized how out of character this would be for her but if it worked, the end result would be worth more to her than all the galleons in Gringotts!


	4. Words Between Enemies

Draco sat amongst his friends outside on the grass not all that far from where he'd spoken to Hermione the previous day. He had a smirk on his face. The same Malfoy smirk he wore when he generally approved of the situation. Presently, Crabbe was retelling for the hundredth time about their excursion to the kitchens a month ago and how they'd cleverly done so without getting caught. Although Draco didn't show it, he was bored. It seemed like Crabbe and Goyle went looking for every Slytherin in Hogwarts to share the story with. He'd heard it so many times he wondered why the others weren't tired of it as well.

"And then this bugger right here realizes he's forgot his wand!" Crabbe slapped Draco's back as if to emphasize his role in the story. Draco refrained from wincing.

"You never did tell us what happened when you went back for it." Goyle commented.

"Too bad you and Crabbe were a couple of cowards that night. Or you wouldn't need me to tell you anything." Draco retorted. If there was one thing Draco was good at, it was making others feel unworthy. When he was younger, he prided himself on it, lately it seemed more like a bad habit then anything.

"Oh, come on! We're all dying to know." piped up a boy Draco wasn't familiar with. Second maybe third year, the boy wasn't very talkative and from what Draco had heard was rather awkward. The Neville Longbottom of Slytherin. At that, Draco had to grin. Being as awkward as Longbottom took some serious talent.

"Okay I'll tell you but it really isn't anything to get so excited over." started Draco.

He watched as everyone leaned forward in anticipation. Draco paused. To the others it probably looked like he was doing so for dramatic effect. In reality, Draco was carefully planning his words.

"I went back to the kitchen for my wand but before I could get back I was seen by Mrs. Norris. Filch took me to McGonagall and I almost had to clean the whole trophy cabinet by hand." Draco continued.

"You got out of it?" Goyle prompted.

"Yeah. Peeves knocked over all the trophies and I guess McGonagall was too frustrated with him to bother seeing out my punishment." Draco shrugged.

"Wow, lucky." breathed Crabbe.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Please, like McGonagall would really have me clean anything like some house elf."

The others agreed nonchalantly and their discussion carried off into other things. Draco was relieved they weren't talking about him anymore. Even if they were in awe of his apparent ease at bypassing detention, Draco didn't like the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Leaving out the part about Hermione bothered him. When the hell had he developed a conscience? A few minutes passed when Goyle nudged him.

"We're going to the Great Hall for supper. Coming?"

"In a bit. I'll catch up with you." said Draco.

"You're probably gonna be longer than that." Goyle responded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Draco.

"Look who's coming." Goyle pointed to Draco's left and he looked to see a mass of red hair and freckles coming straight for him.

Draco groaned and Goyle laughed saying, "See you later, bud!" Everyone Draco had been sitting around with earlier had vanished in favour of food. Draco sighed. He should've known his idiot friends would rather stuff their faces than back him up. He rose silently and waited for Weasley to get to him.

"So Weasley, to what do I owe the honor?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Malfoy, you worthless, good for nothing, git! Who the bloody hell do you think you are? If you have even the slightest iota of decency, which I doubt you do-"

"Worthless?" Draco interrupted, "You know, that's pretty funny coming from _you_, Weasley. You ought to be careful though, or I'll have to deduct house points."

"I don't give a damn about house points, Malfoy. In fact, this is bigger than house points!" declared Ron.

"Bigger than house points? Wow, Weasel, what's got your knickers in a knot?" laughed Draco.

"Like you don't know, you spineless jackass!" Ron was beginning to shout. Several other students looked up in their direction. Seeing Ron and Draco they immediately went on their way. This was nothing new. Seconds later, they were the only two left outside.

"Look Weasley, if you're going to keep rambling idiotically without explaining what for, I'm going in for supper. I honestly don't have time for your nonsense." Draco said impatiently.

"You will make time for me, Malfoy, or you will regret it!" threatened Ron.

"Oh really? Well get on with it, then." Draco's tone still held sarcasm and impatience.

"I don't know what you're playing at but you will do well to leave Hermione alone!" insisted Ron.

Draco's face immediately twisted into one of his famous scowls. Of all the things he'd expected Ron to say that definitely wasn't one of them. "Hermione." he said slowly, "I'm not sure I get your meaning, Weasel."

"I know you're stupid, Malfoy, but not that stupid! Do me a favour and don't act dumb. I saw you two yesterday morning. I saw you kissing her forehead!" Ron sneered in disgust.

"Spying Weasley? Can't really say I'm surprised but on one of your friends? Tsk tsk." Draco said disapprovingly.

"That's not the point and you know it. We both know you don't really have feelings for Hermione so leave her alone." demanded Ron.

Draco stared at Ron not really sure where to go from here. This kind of reaction was nothing less than what he expected. However, when did Draco Malfoy listen to someone like Ron Weasley? Carefully and with less attitude he asked, "Have you spoken to Hermione about this?"

"Of course I have! I tried to tell her that pureblood, elitist scum like you hate muggleborns but she actually believes you're different! I know better though! You may have fooled Hermione but you haven't fooled me! I see right through you, Malfoy!" Ron answered.

"You do, do you? And just what do you think I hope to gain from pretending to like Hermione?" asked Draco, calmly.

"I don't know exactly. Nothing good though, that much is evident." responded Ron.

He looked so sure of himself. Draco rolled his eyes. He was tired of Ron and his false accusations. He decided to forget being tactful because apparently, being blunt was the only way Weasley was going to get it. Draco decided to bring up the real reason Ron was so agitated. He knew it was a low blow but in Draco's opinion, Ron was past deserving it.

"I know why you're really upset, Weasley. You want this to be a game to me because if it's not then you're out. Because if I actually do like Hermione then she won't want to be with you. Everyone knows you're in love with her, Weasel. And even if everyone prefers she were with you, that's too bad. She likes me and I like her. It's that simple." stated Draco, "Admit it! The only thing worse for you than Hermione not liking you, is if she liked me instead!"

Draco knew he hit a nerve but he had little to no time to react before Ron swooped in and punched him on the right side of his jaw. The force was powerful enough to knock Draco to the ground.

"God damnit!! What is with you Gryffindors and _punching_? Weren't you taught to use a wand? Never mind, yours probably isn't even fit for a rat." Draco complained.

"Well you sure didn't see it coming did you?" was Ron's only response as he glared at his nemesis.

Hermione and Harry who had been looking for Ron had come outside just in time to see him knock Draco down. They ran over to the two of them; Harry somewhat surprised and Hermione completely appalled.

"What is going on here?" She demanded.

"Just giving Malfoy here what he deserves." answered Ron, matter of factly. His ears were so red that Harry wondered what set him off.

"Ron!! He's Head Boy! You can't just attack the Head Boy! I'm really sorry Ron but I'll have to take fifty points from Gryffindor!" announced Hermione.

"You can't be serious!" this came from Harry who had previously been silent, "I mean, it _is_ Malfoy."

"I don't care if it's Lord Voldemort! You do NOT attack the Head Boy!" insisted Hermione.

"But Hermione, you don't understand!" Ron began.

"Ronald just go before I decide to tell McGonagall you deserve a month's detention." Hermione demanded.

Ron looked as if he wanted to protest some more but Harry shook his head, "Come on, I think she means it."

Both boys gave her one final look, Harry's was confused while Ron's only showed disappointment. Then they both turned around, likely heading for the common room. Hermione then turned her full attention to Draco.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, helping Draco to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Draco replied.

"But you're bleeding. You should see Madam Pomfrey." Hermione looked worried.

"Who knew Weasley had it in him, eh?" Draco said lightly touching his jaw where he had been hit. He pulled back his hand and stared at the blood on his fingers.

"That git! Maybe I should tell McGonagall to give him detention after all." debated Hermione.

"Nah, don't bother. We have a bigger problem." said Draco.

"And that would be?"

"I've missed supper."


	5. Giving In

Draco sat in the library trying to finish his Potions essay. It was getting late and he was one of the few still there not packing his books to go back to his dorm. Truth be told he wanted to spend as little time there as possible. He had the nagging suspicion that his friends could tell something was off. Well maybe not Crabbe and Goyle. How they ever made it into Hogwarts, Draco would never know. But Blaise, who actually had a brain, he would notice eventually. As would his Quidditch team. Draco had no idea how tell them he'd fallen for Hermione Granger.

Hermione. Contact with her was sporadic at best. They were Head Boy and Girl but their contact seemed to be limited to patrol meetings held by Professor McGonagall. The meetings were only held once a month. Draco spent their first one in September loathing the fact that Hermione had been chosen as Head Girl. Anyone, anyone else would've been better. The meeting for October had yet to be held. Draco could only chalk it up to Professor McGonagall having more important things on her mind. Voldemort was still out there with his death eaters, killing everyone who stood in his way. As Headmistress, McGonagall was probably more concerned with protecting the school itself rather than disciplining the students in it. As for Hermione, Draco didn't know what he was supposed to do. It was clear they liked each other but after six years of avoiding each other, it seemed to be hard for both of them to go out of their way to find each other.

"Hello, earth to Draco!" Blaise Zabini's hand was waving frantically in front of Draco's face.

Draco pushed Blaise's hand out of his face. "Watch it, you're going to take my eye out!"

"I've been looking for you for at least an hour! I'd have thought you'd be in the common room by now." said Blaise.

"Well as you can see, I'm not. What's so urgent?" asked Draco.

"Here." said Blaise, hold out a roll of parchment, "It's from McGonagall. I think it's a Head's meeting."

Well speak of the devil, thought Draco. And sure enough it was a note from McGonagall requesting he meet her and Hermione in the headmistress's office. Draco looked at his long since abandoned Potions essay. Draco figured with everything else going on he wasn't likely to finish it anyway. He began packing his stuff.

"Oh yeah, I should probably mention, I think you were supposed to be there a half an hour ago…" Blaise said.

"What??" Draco shouted, earning him a glare from Madam Pince who held a finger to her lips signalling him to shut up.

"Well like I said I've been looking for you for an hour, I don't think McGonagall thought it would take me so long to find you and I never thought you'd be here at this hour, no one knew where you were…" Blaise sent out a rampage of excuses.

"Okay never mind." Draco said cutting him off, "I better get going."

Draco left without giving Blaise a second look. He really hated being late. He ran through the corridors till he made it to the ugly gargoyle that was the entrance to McGonagall's office. He gave it the password and was given entrance. As he ascended he ran his fingers over the cut that was left from Weasley punching him. About two inches in length, it looked worse than it was. But Draco suspected there would be bruising even after the cut healed. Once he got to the top he knocked on the doors of McGonagall's office.

"Come in" Draco heard McGonagall's stern voice call.

Draco entered and saw both McGonagall and Hermione there waiting for him. Hermione looked at him curiously and her expression practically screamed _where have you been_?! McGonagall's expression didn't look much different except where Hermione had been concerned, McGonagall looked rather annoyed.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I ask why you are a half hour late to our meeting?" inquired Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't receive notice of the meeting until just ten minutes ago." Draco responded.

"How is that possible? I sent notice to you over an hour ago." McGonagall countered.

"Apparently your messenger didn't think it plausible that I would be in the library. I'm sure if you talk to Blaise, he will agree." said Draco.

McGonagall eyed him suspiciously then sighed. "Alright Mr. Malfoy but see that it doesn't happen again. The reason for this meeting is I think it's now necessary for patrolling to be done in pairs."

"Pairs, Professor?" Hermione prompted, "I don't think the students are so undisciplined that two prefects are required on their patrol routes."

"You're right about that, Miss Granger. But it isn't the students I'm worried about. I'm worried about You-Know-Who and his followers trying to infiltrate the castle. I would feel more at ease if you two and the prefects weren't alone on patrols. Of course there are many wards and spells to protect the castle, but I'm worried that it will soon not be enough. You-Know-Who is growing stronger all the time. If the prefects are patrolling their specific routes in pairs it will be easier for them to call for help if necessary and fight until said help arrives." explained Professor McGonagall.

So Draco had been right. Her primary focus was on Voldemort. Almost everyone knew by now that Voldemort would likely try to infiltrate Hogwarts. _Kick out the mudbloods and only let purebloods study magic_, Draco thought bitterly. He found it hard to believe that less than a year ago he would've loved for this to happen. However he hadn't realized it then but ever since his father had been sent to Azkaban, he'd slowly been having a change of heart.

"Do you want us to pair up the prefects then, Professor?" Draco asked.

"Yes, immediately if you don't mind. I want the new patrolling schedule in the morning. You may go now." Professor McGonagall dismissed them.

Hermione and Draco left the office and waited for the gargoyle to slowly let them back onto the first floor corridor.

"I guess we better get to it then." said Hermione, "But where can we work on a new schedule at this time of night?"

"The library is still open." suggested Draco.

"Yes but for teachers, do you think we'd be allowed?" asked Hermione.

"We're the Heads! I'm sure McGonagall has told the others what's going on. It shouldn't be a problem." Draco said confidently.

So they went to the library which was now deserted except for Madam Pince, who clearly hated having to work the night shift. The Head Boy and Girl ignored her as they walked to the very back of the library and set to work.

"The problem with pairing up the prefects is that it's now going to take twice as long to cover all the corridors." said Hermione fifteen minutes later.

"Which will earn more than a few complaints." agreed Draco, "But you heard McGonagall, safety first."

"You're right, of course. It just sucks that we have to be the ones to tell them patrolling duty is now two hours long instead of one." Hermione complained.

"I'm sure they'll get over it when we tell them the alternative is an increased chance of death." said Draco.

"That isn't funny. Voldemort could be trying to get in right now, you know." Hermione reprimanded.

"Yeah, you're right." admitted Draco.

Hermione didn't say anything after that. She seemed to have a lot on her mind. Draco looked at his watch. It was nearing midnight. "Well I guess if we're done here, we should go to bed."

Draco stood up and turned to leave. But Hermione grabbed his wrist and said, "Wait."

Draco turned back around. Hermione was standing too. Realizing she was still holding onto his wrist she let go. "What is it?" asked Draco.

"Does your jaw still hurt?" asked Hermione.

"My jaw? Uh, no, not as much." Draco said, surprised by her question.

Hermione ran the tips of her fingers over the cut and subsequent bruising that marred Draco's otherwise pale white skin. Then she did something Draco couldn't believe. She kissed his jaw line where Weasley had punched him almost a week ago. Then she moved down and kissed his neck lightly. Draco inhaled sharply. "Still think we can't be together?" Hermione murmured

Draco pulled her away slowly. He didn't think it was possible but she looked even more beautiful than before. Her questioning brown eyes pierced his yet again as he strained to answer, "You know we can't. Too much is working against us." He might've continued but Hermione placed her index finger over his lips.

"You don't mean that."

Draco stared incredulously, "Yes I do." He insisted.

"No you don't." Hermione said knowingly.

"How can you know?' Draco whispered. He knew there wasn't anything she could say to change his mind.

But Hermione didn't say anything at all. Instead she closed the distance between them once more this time her lips crushing his. She forced him to back up against a bookshelf, wrapping her arms around him. Draco could feel her grin as he slowly gave in to her. One hand around her waist, the other laced through her hair. Before when Draco had kissed her it had been for goodbye. Now his kisses were passionate and full of yearning. He moved to her neck and collarbone which caused Hermione to gasp. This reaction brought Draco back to reality and despite the protesting of every cell in his body, Draco pulled away, arms still wrapped around her.

"Okay, you win." he said breathing heavily.

"I thought you'd see things my way." Hermione smiled up at him.

"Very funny. As if I had a chance in hell of resisting _that_!" said Draco.

"Well you never know." said Hermione as she released herself from Draco's grasp, "This took a lot of nerve on my part."

Draco gave her a knowing smile. He'd thought as much. "Well you don't seem like the type who goes around making out with guys in the library in the middle of the night."

"Well maybe if you're lucky that'll change soon enough." Hermione retorted.

"As long as I'm the only one you kiss." said Draco, folding his arms across his chest in mock seriousness.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." laughed Hermione. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight."

"Night." Draco said softly. For the second time in his life he watched Hermione walk away until she was gone from his sight.

Then he headed for his own common room. Despite the good feeling in his heart there was still a knot in the pit of Draco's stomach. He still hadn't told her why he wanted to stay away from her. Sure he was facing abject humiliation from his friends and parents. God only knew how his parents would react, _especially_ his father. But as he proved tonight, Draco didn't care what they thought anymore. No, there was another reason. He'd hoped social suicide would be enough of a reason for Hermione to stay away. But he should've known from the start that Hermione was different. He dreaded telling her. He was scared Hermione would hate him. Because just when someone finally liked him for him, Draco had to go and ruin it.


	6. Draco's Secret

Hermione felt like singing as she slid out of bed the next morning. She only prayed last night wasn't a dream. But if it was, it was the best dream she'd ever had. As she joined Harry for breakfast he simply stared at her as she sat across from him with a huge grin on her face.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry. It's a beautiful morning." Hermione answered happily.

"Well you look positively giddy. And it's raining!" Harry said.

"Well if you want to see the glass as half empty, go for it." said Hermione.

A few minutes passed in silence as they ate their breakfast. Finally Harry said, "Listen, Hermione. Ron told me about Malfoy."

"And?" Hermione's euphoria faltered slightly.

"And I want you to be careful. Malfoy's not exactly someone you can trust." Harry continued.

"Look Harry, I know you two have had your differences but I really think he's changed. Or in the process of, anyway." said Hermione.

"But Ron may be right you know. I wouldn't put it past Malfoy to pull a stunt like this just to hurt you." Harry said protectively.

"I really don't see how pretending to like me will benefit him in any way." said Hermione defensively.

"Okay, okay! I'm just looking out for you." Harry responded.

"I do appreciate it, Harry. But like I told Ron, I really think you're wrong about this." said Hermione.

"Alright. I still want you to be careful though." said Harry.

"Anything for you." Hermione smiled, glad their argument was coming to a close.

"Can you guys believe this weather?" exclaimed Ron, joining Harry and Hermione.

Harry only sniggered as Ron took his seat. "What's so funny, Harry? Morning Hermione." said Ron not letting Harry answer.

"Ron." Hermione acknowledged curtly.

"Oh don't tell me you're still sore that I hit Malfoy!" said Ron.

"You were completely out of line!" Hermione declared.

"He's a foul git and I would do it again." Ron insisted.

"That's exactly the problem. You're not sorry at all and you wonder why I'm angry with you!" exclaimed Hermione.

"But it's _Malfoy_!!" said Ron as if that justified everything. '_Well it doesn't_!' thought Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I have to go. See ya, Harry." As Hermione was leaving the Great Hall she could make out Harry's voice. Something about Ron being a 'thick-headed moron.' Hermione had to grin.

Hermione's classes passed by slower than ever as she was anticipating tonight's patrolling duty. Her last class of the day, Potions, was particularly painful. She took notes as attentively as ever but when she'd steal the occasional glance at Draco, who was sitting two seats up and one row over, she felt something was off. He looked as though he hadn't gotten a moment's rest last night but there was something else. He looked almost weak, like he was seventy and not seventeen. At one point he even nodded off entirely.

"Mr. Malfoy." drawled Professor Snape, causing him to wake at once, "See me after class." The whole class gave him weird looks before returning their attention to Snape. It wasn't everyday his favourite student was asked to stay behind.

When the class finally ended Harry exited with Hermione and immediately asked, "Do you know what that was all about?"

"I have no idea!" Hermione answered honestly.

"I wonder what's going on? If only I had my cloak on me." said Harry.

"Harry, I would've forbidden it anyway! It's none of our business!" Hermione declared.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You heading back to the common room?" asked Harry.

"No, I have to go to the library." said Hermione automatically, "Then I have Patrol. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay then." said Harry. He squeezed her arm affectionately before parting with her.

"_Thank god for him. At least I have one friend who isn't a judgemental moron who goes around punching people in the face." _thought Hermione appreciatively. Hermione went to the library stopping inside the doorway. She stared around the tables and bookshelves, last night ever more prominent in her mind. And as if she lost control of her movements, Hermione made her way to the back of the library which was as deserted now as it was the night before.

She sat down at the table that she and Draco sat at before to make up the new patrol schedule. Hermione didn't get out any homework. She just sat there. The odd feeling she'd had in Potions had grown into worry. She didn't know why she felt that way but she did. And as if she had known he was coming, Draco appeared in front of her a couple of minutes later. He didn't look weary anymore. Instead, he looked as perfectly composed as ever.

"Hey." Draco said simply, bending down to kiss Hermione on the cheek, then taking a seat beside her.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione, not bothering with subtlety. She took his hand in hers.

Draco didn't answer. He looked at the ground and then met Hermione's worried gaze. "It sure didn't look like it in Potions, did it?" he said finally, managing a grin.

"What did Snape want?" asked Hermione.

"Just to say that sleep was best left for classes of no real importance. He suggested Divination." Draco smirked.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously trying to figure out if he was telling her everything. If he wasn't, he was certainly good at hiding it. Not like Harry or Ron, both of whom displayed their feelings as easily as they breathed. "Are you okay?" she repeated.

"Yeah, never better." said Draco. He tilted his head to the side and gave her a reassuring smile.

"But back in Potions…" began Hermione.

"I was just a little tired, I promise." said Draco.

Hermione sighed and decided to let it go. After all he looked much better now. Whatever Snape said to Draco had obviously done him good so Hermione saw no reason in arguing with that.

"Listen, I have to go but I'll see you later for patrol." said Draco standing up.

"Okay, see you then." replied Hermione. She watched Draco leave and sat back down in her chair. Despite his reassurances, Hermione still felt something was off.

***********

"Damn, Damn, Damn!" Draco muttered as he entered the Slytherin common room. He had lied to Hermione. He should've told her then. But he didn't knowing full well that the longer he put it off, the harder it would be.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Blaise upon seeing Draco.

"Nothing, why?" Draco said automatically giving his best 'how dare you question anything I say or do' look.

But Blaise wasn't about to quit so easily. "I don't know, falling asleep in Potions? You looked like crap, mate. Although, you seem to have recovered."

"That's not your concern." said Draco harshly. "Honestly Blaise, are you completely incapable of minding your own business?"

"Scratch what I said about recovering." retorted Blaise.

Draco glared at him icily before going to his room. He was instantly grateful that as Head Boy, he had a private bedroom. He remained there until it was time to meet Hermione for patrol. After walking along the first floor corridor for five minutes he saw her by the entrance to the Great Hall.

She looked perplexed. Draco didn't know what for but he knew he was about to make it worse. Seeing him, Hermione's face seemed to light up a little. On the outside Draco looked composed; utterly calm. Inside, he was reeling. Hermione seemed to see right through him.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately. She fell into step beside him.

"Nothing." Draco failed to hide his attitude.

"I know something's bothering you!" said Hermione.

"You don't know anything!" Draco snapped back.

Hermione stopped, her face full of shock. Her eyes were shining and Draco could tell he'd really upset her. Having her angry at him seemed easier than the truth. But Hermione didn't get angry.

"Please." she said patiently. "You can trust me."

Hermione touched his arm affectionately. Draco snapped his arm back from her clutching in desperately in his hand. He proceeded to drop his hands to his sides and clench them into fists.

"Can I?" he whispered.

"Yes." Hermione whispered back.

Draco seized the sleeve of his left arm pulled it to his elbow. The Dark Mark stained his forearm like an ugly tattoo. Only it couldn't be removed. He watched Hermione as understanding danced across her face. He waited for her reaction but she continued to study his forearm.

"How long?" Hermione asked.

"Since August." Draco answered.

"I thought this was likely to happen…if it hadn't already." Hermione whispered.

"I suppose Potter gave you that idea? I hope you aren't clumping me into the same group as my father! I am not him!" Draco declared fiercely.

"No of course not! I know you better than that." insisted Hermione.

Draco sighed. "Voldemort expects me to die you know. Actually, I reckon he's counting on it."

"But why?" Hermione choked out. She wasn't used to hearing such awful things.

"Because my dad failed to obey an order. Mercy is one word not in his vocabulary. My dad angers him and I get to die for it." said Draco sarcastically.

"But there must be something you can do!! You can hide, get help…" Hermione protested.

"Don't you understand?" Draco interrupted loudly, "I can't hide! I can't do anything. If I try to defy The Dark Lord, he'll kill me himself! He'll kill my mother!" Draco was shaking badly and he sank to the ground burying his face in his hands.

Hermione lowered herself beside him and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. Draco pulled his hands away from his face and rested his head on her shoulder. Hermione, in turn, gently let her chin sit on the top of his head. Draco slowly stopped shaking, comforted by her touch.

"Do you hate me?' he asked softly.

"Not a chance!" said Hermione confidently.

"I was scared you would." Draco admitted.

Hermione released Draco and took his hands; staring directly at him. "That will never happen. And I promise, I'll find a way to help you!"

"I don't want you doing anything! If the Dark Lord hurt you because of me, I'd never forgive myself!" said Draco. His eyes pleaded with hers.

"Draco Malfoy, don't be stubborn. You don't have to fight this on your own anymore. You're not alone." Hermione declared.

Draco did nothing more than pull her back into embrace. He wasn't sure he could believe her words. Wonderful sounding ideals that often didn't mix with reality. But for that one moment he would let himself believe everything would be okay. Because when he was with her, it was just too easy.


	7. Punishment

When Draco got back from patrol, which took an extra hour because of his episode, he was surprised to see his father sitting on the edge of his four poster bed. Seeing Draco, Lucius Malfoy immediately stood up. Draco knew it didn't take a genius to figure out he wasn't here on a friendly visit.

"Father, it's 11 o'clock at night. What are you doing here?" Draco demanded.

"Why Draco, I thought you would be happy to see your dear, old dad." Lucius said pleasantly.

"Don't tell me you came here to bond." Draco shuddered at the thought.

"Not quite." Lucius' fake smile disappeared.

"Then why?" asked Draco. A question he would come to regret.

"It has come to my attention that you have been…associating with a certain mudblood." Lucius responded, eerily calm.

It took Draco a minute to piece together what was going on. His eyes widened in disbelief. "You've been having me watched!"

"A good thing too. This has gone entirely too far. Need I remind of who you are? Who she is? A friend to Harry Potter! A mudblood." snarled Lucius.

Draco hung his head. His hands clenched into fists. Then he looked his father in the eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"I? I shall do nothing. The Dark Lord is not pleased. He feels you have disgraced him. As you have disgraced me." Lucius looked condescendingly on his son.

"He knows?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Of course he does. He's the one who arranged to have you followed. He seemed to think you weak. Maybe even untrustworthy. I am ashamed to say he was correct in his assessment." said Lucius.

Draco didn't know what to say. So he said nothing. There was no talking his way out of this one. The Dark Lord knew about him and Hermione. He couldn't exactly give Voldemort attitude the way he'd give it to his friends or even Potter. But his father. His father had gotten him into this mess. Trying to bring Draco up as a little mini version of himself. Signing him up for death eater duty, hating everyone not as well off as they were, all of it. Draco had had enough.

"I don't care what you think!" Draco spat. "It's because of you I'm in this mess! I know The Dark Lord is planning to punish me for your mistakes!"

"I beg your pardon?" Lucius asked, appalled.

"You heard me! You screwed up in the Department of Mysteries and I get to die for it!" hissed Draco.

Just then Draco's forearm burned, causing him to wince in pain. Lucius felt his own arm and looked at Draco. "He's calling us. It's time for you to face him."

Draco didn't want to do any such thing but his father snatched him by the elbow and proceeded to lead him out of the dormant House and the castle entirely. Draco struggled but his father had a strong grip. Eventually they were off Hogwarts grounds and Lucius stopped.

"If you tell The Dark Lord what he wants to hear, He may spare you." was all Lucius said. Draco supposed this was his father's way of showing concern. It wasn't comforting in any way. As soon as Lucius spoke the words he apparated them both.

When they had arrived Draco opened his eyes. He looked around and realized they were in a very old, decrepit-looking house. It had probably been a decent place to live in it's prime but in it's current state, Draco wouldn't have sent a homeless person here. He wrinkled his nose at his surroundings. The Dark Lord was hiding out here?

"Walk." demanded Lucius still clutching his son's elbow and pulling him along the hall until they reached a set of double doors. Lucius opened one of the doors and pushed Draco through. He followed in after.

Draco was in what appeared to be a large dining room. Except the table was shoved up against the wall. At the back of the room was Lord Voldemort sitting in a high backed armchair. In front of him were kneeling death eaters. Draco did not have a good feeling as he walked past them, stopping a few feet from Voldemort.

"You wished to see me?" Draco bowed his head slightly. He knew better than to be defiant. Why bother increasing his chance of death? Then again, his father had said it was pretty much guaranteed…

"Draco, my dear boy. I am sorry so say this is not a friendly call." Voldemort's voice was laced with disappointment.

Draco stood up to his full height. "Yes, I was made aware that I have displeased you."

"Yes, my boy, you have. To associate with a mudblood. It is a degrading thing. To make nice with a friend of Harry Potter's is quite unacceptable. I'm sure you have heard the expression, 'kill two birds with one stone', haven't you Draco?" said Voldemort.

"Yes." was all Draco said.

"By involving yourself with Hermione Granger, you have not only made me question your allegiances but you have also shown yourself to be a blood traitor and disgraced the wizard name. Your name. Draco Malfoy, do you deny any of which I have spoken?" Voldemort's words, calm though they were, dripped venom and malice.

Draco felt the stares of the various death eaters present for this little intervention. He wondered vaguely where his mother was and if she was okay. He wondered how long it had been since his patrol with Hermione. An hour? Two? He immediately removed those thoughts from his mind. He didn't want Voldemort in his head.

"Well?" Voldemort prompted impatiently.

"No." answered Draco, "I don't deny it."

"When I first heard of your betrayal, I thought the only thing to be done was for you to be killed." began Voldemort.

Draco glanced up. Did he dare believe Voldemort was going to cut him loose? No…it couldn't be so simple.

"Then." continued Voldemort, "I thought of a fitting alternative." He descended from his chair down to where Draco was standing. He stood a couple of inches taller in height.

"What might that be?" Draco asked, fear etched in his voice.

The Dark Lord noticed and an evil grin appeared on his face. "You may redeem yourself, Draco. Surely you prefer that to death?"

"Of course, my lord." Draco's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Excellent." said Voldemort.

"What am I to do?" Draco asked.

"Kill the mudblood."

Any colour that might have been left in Draco's face drained then and there. _No! No, no, no, no! Anything but that! Anything!" _For a fraction of a second, Draco's thought ran wild. As fast as they'd appeared, Draco locked them away. Too bad his silence seemed to answer for him.

"Ah, I can see you do not wish this task." Was that remorse in Voldemort's voice?

Draco, paler than ever, shook his head. " No. My Lord, you misunderstand…"

"Crucio."

Draco seized the sides of his head in pain. He fell to the ground and rolled on his back writhing and yelling out. Lucius and the others watched, doing nothing, not caring that this boy, this _child_, was being tortured and cursed. Draco lost control of his limbs, unable to stop them moving about spastically and hurting all the more. He screamed in pain and after a few horrible minutes Voldemort ceased his attack. Draco kept his eyes clenched shut taking short, heavy breaths. He clutched his sides trying to will the pain away. It didn't work.

Voldemort swooped down, grabbed his collar and lifted Draco into a standing position. "Do not try and lie to me again, boy. Or it will be the last thing you do. Now you will do as I have asked. Failure to do so will result in dire consequences."

Draco merely nodded. He didn't even know if his voice still worked. He wanted nothing more than to lie on the ground. Possibly nurse his wounds. He'd taken into account a deep gash in his side and a lesser cut on his forehead. Nothing seemed broken.

"Good." replied Voldemort. "Lucius!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Take your son back to school. He has a big day ahead of him." said Voldemort smugly.

With that Lucius grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him back into the hall. Neither of them said anything. Before Draco knew it, Lucius had apparated them back to the edge of the school grounds. Lucius gave his son a shove towards the school and said, "For God's sake Draco, do not mess this up! Or the Cruciatus curse will be the least of your worries. Do not shame me again."

With that Lucius was gone leaving Draco alone. _Yeah,_ _love you too, you bastard!_ Draco thought bitterly. He limped back into the castle, grateful that no one would see him in his present condition. Finally getting back to the Slytherin dorm he took his time going up the stairs to his room. Once inside he closed the door and locked it. Draco stumbled over to his bed and carefully laid himself on it. Then he tried to figure out what to do. He couldn't see Madam Pomfrey. She would recognize the Cruciatus curse immediately. Unforgivable curses didn't get thrown around in school yard fights. Draco sat up wincing and ripped up some of his bed sheets. He wrapped one piece around his forehead and the other around his stomach. It wasn't much but it would do until he thought of something better.

He wondered vaguely if Hermione knew any healing spells. He promptly shook his head. He knew the minute he saw her he'd have to either kill her or be killed. It then occurred to Draco that maybe Voldemort expected the latter of him. This wasn't his punishment, it was his father's. Yes that made sense. Voldemort expected him to choose Hermione's life over his own. Voldemort would kill them both. This was how Draco was supposed to die? For his father's mistakes and in place of someone he cared about? Draco might have laughed if it wasn't so serious. Draco was in the firm belief that if anyone was going to die for his father's mistakes it should in fact be Lucius. But Hermione…he'd gladly give his life for her if he thought she had a chance of living. But Voldemort wouldn't give her that chance. This was his fault. Draco knew he should've stayed away from her but he'd given in to desire.

Draco laid back down. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't protect Hermione if he was dead. Her idiot friends wouldn't be able to help her. He knew all about the Order. They spent more time trying to figure out what to do than actually doing things. But if Draco didn't protect her, he'd be the one killing her. It was a lose-lose situation.

Draco sighed heavily. That single action caused him immense pain. He was going to be here for a few days. _At least she'll have that_. thought Draco. A few days hardly seemed like any time at all when death was looming. Suddenly Draco felt more insignificant than he ever had in his life. He wouldn't wish this burden on anyone. Dawn, he felt, was going to come far too quickly.

________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: okay so you've probably figured out by now that this story is ignoring much of the 6****th**** and 7****th**** books For all intents and purposes, Draco didn't become a death eater in his sixth year. And Voldemort didn't make any horcruxes. No hallows either. Dumbledore is dead but we can just pretend it wasn't Snape who killed him but some other death eater. Or, I don't know, old age seems plausible too. You decide. ******

**That being said, I hope you're enjoying the story thus far and please review! I love hearing what you think! **


	8. Insult To Injury

The next morning Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast and stopped in the doorway. She quickly scanned the Slytherin's table. Draco wasn't there. Hermione had to admit she was a little worried about him now that she knew his secret. His absence in the Great Hall did not help. She sighed, brushing it off and had only just started towards the Gryffindor table when none other than Ginny Weasley came bolting directly towards her. Hermione took a couple steps back fearful her friend would crash right into her. Thankfully, no such crash came.

"Er, morning Ginny." Hermione said politely. Her friend looked a bit unnerved.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny, "The most ridiculous rumours…I've been telling everyone they aren't true!"

Hermione had a sinking feeling she already knew what Ginny was going to say. But she asked anyway. "What do you mean?"

"Lavender and some of the other girls are saying there's something going on between you and Malfoy!!" said Ginny in a panicky sort of voice.

"Lavender said that?" Hermione was honestly surprised. She had been so sure Ron would be the one to out her and Draco.

"Yes! She swears you two were kissing in the library! Like, really going at it!" Ginny looked as if the mere thought would cause her to hurl.

"But how…she couldn't have…what?" Hermione's lack of coherency was not lost on Ginny.

"It's true?" Ginny's eyes widened in disbelief

Hermione could barely contain her shock. She had heard enough. "Later, Ginny." she managed before going to sit down. She was fully aware of the stares she was getting from Lavender and the Patil twins. It hurt her slightly to notice also, the stares she was getting from Dean and Seamus. She then better understood in that moment what Harry had endured since his first arrival to Hogwarts. The rumours that had gone around about him. Only this wasn't a rumour. It was perfectly true. She wondered slightly if any of the Slytherins knew yet. Was that why Draco wasn't there? He was embarrassed? She found herself fighting the urge to cry.

"Hermione, are you trying to stare a hole through the table?" Ron sat down beside her.

Hermione immediately composed herself before looking up. The last thing she wanted was to give Ron the satisfaction. Of what? Being right? "Morning." she sighed.

"Do you forgive me yet?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Are you sorry yet?" Hermione shot back.

Ron sighed and went back to his breakfast. Hermione rolled her eyes. They both knew if it had been anybody else Ron punched he would've apologized by now. Harry appeared then and sat across from them.

"Uh Hermione, you don't have to stare at your breakfast so hard. It isn't going anywhere." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, I'll keep that in mind." Hermione said sarcastically. Harry looked at Ron for answers to which Ron merely shrugged.

"Hermione." Harry began again, "I don't know if you've heard but-"

"I have heard, thank you very much!" Hermione snapped.

"So it wasn't you who told anyone then?" Harry ventured.

"Very perceptive."

Harry didn't say anything further but Ron picked that moment to give his two cents worth. "Isn't that what you want?"

"What?" Hermione all but glared at him.

"Well since you two are so close and all I figured you would've said something. But I guess snogging in a public place is better than a press conference." Ron sounded hurt and sarcastic at the same time.

"Ronald Weasley, you may very well be the most inconsiderate person I have ever met!" declared Hermione.

"More inconsiderate than Malfoy?" Ron challenged, "Have you forgotten all the names he's called you? The way he treats Harry and I? He isn't even here now! Probably can't face everyone now that the world knows he's kissed a muggleborn. Where's your changed boyfriend now, Hermione? He doesn't exist! He's the same git he's always been and you're just too soft to see it!"

Hermione didn't even realize she did it till it was over. She slapped Ron hard across the face. Harry choked on his pumpkin juice and if there had been anyone left not staring in Hermione's direction, they were now. Her cheeks flushed red and anger flooded her eyes. "I thought you were my friend, Ron." she whispered. "How could you be so cruel?"

"Ron, you idiot!" Harry muttered.

Hermione promptly stood up and the stares of practically everyone in the Great Hall followed her out. She walked until she stood by a window. Looking aimlessly at the sky she wished Draco had been there. He would've put Ron in his place. And everyone else for that matter. But he hadn't been there. It occurred to Hermione that she hit Ron because she had been scared he was right. It certainly looked that way. Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

"Hermione?" she heard Harry's voice call behind her. Without even thinking she whipped around and hugged him.

"Oh Harry! Do you think Ron's right?" Hermione asked before pulling away.

"Don't listen to Ron, Hermione. He's just angry with himself for losing his chance to be with you. And adding insult to injury he lost it to Malfoy." Harry explained calmly.

Hermione sighed. She always figured Ron had a crush on her. But hurting her feelings wasn't going to make her leave Malfoy. Or like Ron any more than she did. He was a friend to her. That was all. She wondered if she should tell Harry about Draco. No, that was a bad idea. No matter how he really felt about her, he had trusted her. She knew the risk he'd taken in showing her his Dark Mark. She couldn't betray him. Not now.

"Come on." Harry nudged, "We have Charms."

It pained Hermione to see that when the Slytherins filed in, Draco wasn't among them. Professor Flitwick was explaining the theory for a cleaning charm and Hermione was instantly reminded of her detention with Draco and how he had scowled more at the idea of cleaning the trophy cabinet by hand than cleaning the cabinet itself. Hermione smiled. That had been the first good experience she'd ever had with Draco. She wondered where he could be.

The only other class the Gryffindors had with the Slytherins that day was, of course, Potions. It did not surprise Hermione to see Draco wasn't there either. This particular class Professor Snape decided to take roll call. It was popular belief amongst Gryffindors that he did this every so often just to see if any of them were skipping so he would have another excuse to dock points from their house. _No luck with that today_, thought Hermione. Even Ron was present.

Snape had two lists. One for Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively. Hermione couldn't be sure but she thought Snape looked a little disappointed to see all the Gryffindors present. He looked agitated when he got to Draco's name on the Slytherin list.

"Where is Malfoy?" Snape barked at the Slytherins.

After a minute of silence Blaise Zabini spoke up. "We, uh, we think he's sick, sir."

"You _think_, Mr. Zabini?" Snape asked.

"Well he wouldn't come out of his room, sir. Wouldn't even open the door. Threatened to curse the hell out of anyone who came in." answered Blaise.

Snape glowered at Blaise for his clearly less than satisfactory response and then began his lesson. Hermione could barely pay attention. Sick? She had seen Draco for patrol last night. He couldn't have gotten sick so quickly. She was also fairly certain that if he was avoiding her he wouldn't have a problem going into his common room where she didn't have access. But Blaise had said he wouldn't even leave his room. Hermione was getting a bad feeling again. Something was definitely off. She looked at Snape. He was Draco's head of house. He also was a spy for the Order. He knew more about death eater business than probably anyone who wasn't actually a death eater. It was also common knowledge that he favoured Draco. Surely he would be able to tell if something was wrong, wouldn't he? She decided to see that he did.

An hour later when class had ended, Hermione took her time collecting her things and waited for everyone to leave the room before approaching Snape's desk.

"Er, Professor?" Hermione began.

"No, Miss Granger, I don't feel you could benefit from an extra-credit assignment." Snape said in a lazy voice.

"Um it's not about school Professor." said Hermione.

"Then what is it, Granger? Surely there is someone else you could be pestering?" Snape sounded hopeful. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's about Draco, sir." Hermione said reluctantly.

Snape eyed her suspiciously but waited for her to go on.

"I, uh, I don't think he's sick, sir." Hermione looked at Snape expectantly.

"I suppose you think he cut class." Snape responded.

"Uh well, no, not exactly." Hermione didn't know whether or not he was going to catch on.

"Then what?" Snape frowned.

"Well sir, I was on patrol duty with him last night and he was fine. But today he can't even leave his bedroom? It's just odd, sir." finished Hermione.

"Miss Granger, are you insinuating that something else may be wrong with Malfoy?" Snape looked incredulous. As if he didn't think that were even possible.

"Well it's just speculation, of course. But maybe you should see him?" Hermione resisted the urge to cringe. She didn't want Snape to think she was trying to tell him what to do. Then he might not do anything just to spite her.

"You may go now, Miss Granger."

"Of course, Professor." Hermione figured that was as close to a 'yes' as she was going to get. No need to push her luck.

**************************************

Snape didn't know what made him heed the silly girl's words. Maybe it was the fact that he could tell she was trying to hint at something else. Maybe it was the sincerity with which she said them. Although, he'd never have guessed that Hermione Granger would ever show concern for Draco Malfoy. Whatever the case, Snape hastened to his office and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

Meanwhile Draco had just ripped up another section of his bed sheet to wrap around his wound. The cut on his forehead stopped bleeding but if he didn't do something about the right side of his stomach he was going to be in big trouble. He was laying on his bed, dizzy, panting heavily and wondering if he cracked a couple of ribs after all when Snape came through his fireplace.

"Damn, who let you in?" groaned Draco.

"You missed class." was all Snape said.

"Well if I'd known that's all it took to get you to visit me, I would've done it sooner." said Draco sarcastically.

Snape came over to the side of his bed and looked him over. "Cruciatus, am I correct?"

Draco glared at his Professor and then nodded. Snape began checking for subsequent wounds.

"You have three cracked ribs." Snape informed, "And I'm sure you're aware of the gash on your side."

"Yes, I'm aware." sneered Draco. "Are you going to heal me, or not?"

Snape sighed and with a flick of his wand he healed the cracked ribs and began restoring Draco's bed sheet.

"Umm, bleeding profusely here!" Draco reminded.

"That unfortunately is not so easy." said Snape once he finished with the bedding.

"Come again?" asked Draco.

"I just mean I have to get a vial of phoenix tears from my store cupboard. Don't move." warned Snape.

Snape left through the fireplace. Draco rolled his eyes and muttered to himself. "Don't move. Where the bloody hell does he think I'm going to go?"

Snape returned five minutes later. He let several drops of the tears fall on Draco's exposed wound and it looked substantially better. Draco stopped bleeding and Snape redid his bandaging with actual gauze. Draco sighed; relieved and laid his head back on the pillow. But he wasn't about to get rest just yet.

"What did you do Draco?" Snape asked.

Draco mentally groaned. Was he seriously asking that right now? "What do you mean?"

"Why did the Dark Lord punish you?"

"I'm sure you'll find out on your own Snape. I'm sure it was the highlight of everyone's day. They'll all be talking about it." Draco said bitterly.

"I want you to tell me!" demanded Snape.

Draco glared at Snape pleading with his eyes for him to go away. But that didn't happen. Finally Draco said, "I was associating with the enemy."

"Harry Potter." Snape stated. To his surprise Draco laughed.

"Hardly."

Snape was confused. But then something in his working mind clicked. "So that's why Granger asked me to see you."

"What? She didn't know I went to see the Dark Lord last night." Draco said, confused.

"She still doesn't." said Snape, "But I daresay she knows that you do see him. I was under the impression you two disliked each other."

"Well we did."

"I assume Voldemort was less than pleased with your, uh, relationship with not only a muggleborn but a muggleborn who happens to be Harry Potter's friend?"

Draco ignored him. He was a little surprised Snape didn't know already. That the only reason Snape even came here was because… "You said _Hermione_ told you to come here?"

"That's right. She seemed to think there was something wrong with you but she didn't think you were sick." replied Snape dryly.

Draco groaned, "So she saved me."

"One could look at it that way." said Snape. "Is there a problem?"

_Not unless one has a problem with being required to kill your saviour._ thought Draco. "No, no problem at all. I'm sure you know the way out."

"Your welcome." smirked Snape and with that he left.

_Is this really happening_? wondered Draco. How the bloody hell was he expected to kill someone who had essentially saved his life. Indeed, if not for Hermione, he'd likely have bled to death. Why did she have to do that? It wasn't bad enough he had to kill her but he owed her his life too? No, this definitely couldn't be happening.


	9. No Company For Your Misery

The night was perfectly clear and the stars shone brightly. One would never be inclined to believe something bad was coming. Draco closed the curtain on his window; disgusted with the sense of peace the night could inflict. He was anything but peaceful and he paced back and forth across his room. He was bothered by the fact that regardless of what he chose to do now, lives would be lost. Draco didn't know if he could handle it. He'd grown up with everything, or so he thought. His parents had never given him responsibilities. He'd certainly never been responsible for someone else's life. Draco was cursing under his breath when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." called Draco, quickly throwing on a sweatshirt.

Blaise came through and shut the door behind him. Draco eyed his friend cautiously. He didn't feel like answering questions but supposed he may as well get them over with. Blaise didn't look uneasy at all. He looked nonchalant, like Draco hadn't just spent all day in his room with no explanation or made threats at whoever tried to see him.

"Hungry?" Blaise grinned throwing a bag at Draco.

"Yeah, what's in here?" Draco asked as he caught it.

"The four food groups. Chocolate, pudding, sour candy and oh yeah, most important, firewhiskey." Blaise smiled triumphantly.

"I'll try to ignore the fact that as a student, possession of alcohol isn't allowed." Draco smirked.

"Dumb rule isn't it? I mean we are seventeen aren't we? We can finally do magic outside school but what's the point if we can't summon anything good?" complained Blaise.

"You can summon it but if you do it here McGonagall will have your head." corrected Draco.

"Right." Blaise amended, "So, mister Head Boy…finally willing to see the little people, are you?"

Draco set the bag on his bed. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you forget the part where you threatened to curse Crabbe and Goyle this morning?" asked Blaise skeptically.

"Oh that. Well with those two, I figure a curse will do them more good than harm." responded Draco.

"And what about me? You can't possibly have had my best interests at heart." Blaise said seriously.

"No, I definitely wanted to hurt you. But only if you managed to get in here." said Draco.

"Why? What were you hiding?" When he was curious, Draco thought Blaise looked about five years old.

"Nothing." Draco lied.

"You really aren't going to tell me?" asked Blaise in disbelief.

"Really Blaise, you wouldn't have wanted to see it, I can promise you that!" declared Draco.

Blaise looked annoyed. "But I thought we were friends."

"Why does it matter?" Draco was annoyed now too, "I didn't realize being friends meant you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!"

"No, it means helping you when you clearly need it!" snapped Blaise.

"In case you didn't notice, I never asked for your help!" Draco shot back.

"You don't deserve it anyway!" Blaise retorted.

Draco was a little taken aback. He stared at Blaise who looked irritated beyond reason and said in a calmer voice. "Just go Blaise. Before I really do curse you."

"Fine." said Blaise and he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Draco sat down on his bed, reeling from the confrontation. Why couldn't people mind their own business? What right did Blaise have to be angry anyway? It wasn't as if Draco did anything to him. _Sorry for not letting you in while I was bleeding all over the place._ he thought sarcastically. Draco stood up and went over to his fireplace where he leaned on the mantel. He was still hoping last night was a dream. Wishful thinking on his part, he knew, but he couldn't help it. His anger was slowly subsiding when a rush of green flames assaulted his fireplace. Draco took a step back to avoid getting burned.

"_Who the hell is flooing here at one in the morning?"_ Draco was afraid Snape would be back with a lecture about how making friends with Harry Potter's lot was obviously the worst thing he could've done.

It wasn't Snape. But the person in his place wasn't any better. Draco wondered if it was too late to take the lecture. Hermione stepped through the fireplace looking both tired and worried. Draco stood there in shock. He had never realized the Heads' rooms had a floo connection.

Hermione's worry disappeared at the sight of Draco and she immediately went up to hug him.

"Are you okay? Where have you been? I thought…I thought…" Hermione noticed Draco wincing in pain. She pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing here?" Draco's voice was filled with contempt.

"I was worried! I mean you told me about, well, you know and then today you weren't anywhere! I wanted to see you." answered Hermione.

Draco really couldn't take it. Why did she have to care so damn much? He didn't say anything and Hermione continued.

"Well I _had_ to see you! Especially after…" Hermione trailed off.

"After what?" asked Draco.

"After apparently Lavender saw us kissing in the library." Hermione said softly. "You can't imagine how it looked to Ron. You being absent today. He thinks you're embarrassed. That you're still a bad guy."

"I am a bad guy, Granger. I guess Weasley isn't as dumb as he looks after all." scoffed Draco.

"No you're not. I knew there had to be another reason for why you didn't come to classes today, especially after Blaise said you wouldn't come out of your room!" insisted Hermione.

"Blaise told you I wouldn't leave my room?"

"Well not me exactly. Snape took roll call in Potions and he said you were sick or something. It didn't make sense." answered Hermione.

"Well you're off this time, Granger. Perhaps you should listen to Weasley once in awhile. You don't actually think I like you, do you? When it got around that we kissed I knew I had to lay low. Mudbloods like you shouldn't even be in my presence!" sneered Draco.

"I don't believe you!" Hermione persisted.

"I guess I'm too good of an actor for my own good! I really had you going didn't I? Well the joke's over, Granger. Do me a favour and try not to cry on the way out!" retorted Draco.

Sure enough, Draco could see tears welling up in Hermione's eyes but she blinked several times and controlled herself.

"What happened to you?" asked Hermione sadly.

"What?" Draco asked.

"It hurt you for me to hug you." shrugged Hermione.

"Well I guess mudbloods have that effect on me." Draco said cruelly.

"Don't lie, Malfoy! You're in real physical pain!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Are you worried, Granger? Well don't be. It's not your problem." snapped Draco.

"Look, even if you really do hate me, it is my problem. You made it my problem when you showed me the Dark Mark on your arm." said Hermione.

"Get out, Mudblood!"

"Why are you doing this?" Draco could tell she was really fighting the urge to cry now.

"Haven't I already told you? This is how I am. I hate you! I would never associate with the likes of you except as a joke. Stop trying to make me into a better person than I am!" demanded Draco.

"I really thought you had changed! How could I be so stupid?" asked Hermione.

"So much for being the brightest witch in the year." agreed Draco sardonically.

"I'm leaving." Hermione announced angrily.

"It's about time!" said Draco.

"Shut up, Malfoy, I'm sorely tempted to punch you in the face." retorted Hermione.

"Having a flashback to third year, are we? Well Weasley beat you to it. You can go now." Draco dismissed.

Hermione gave him what was quite possibly the best death glare Draco had ever seen. Draco stared right back at her, his face cold and expressionless. Hermione snatched a handful of floo powder and went back to her own room. Draco, who was already having a hard enough time believing how his evening was turning out, was furious at the sound of someone knocking on his door. Again.

"What?" he snapped, flinging the door open.

There stood Blaise for the second time. He stumbled in and plopped on Draco's bed. Draco noticed far too easily the smell of alcohol on his friend's breath as he passed.

"Blaise, what are you doing back here?" asked Draco.

"Party, mate! Well not yet, really. I mean, I guess I started without everyone." Blaise hiccupped, "I came to get you before I remembered…remembered…"

"We had a fight." Draco finished for him. He should've known Blaise had more firewhiskey stashed somewhere. What he never guessed was that Blaise was such a lightweight.

"Exactly!" Blaise jumped up. The action caused him to become dizzy. He sat back down on Draco's bed and then laid down completely.

Draco thought he may have passed out when he asked, "Why'd you yell at her, mate?"

"Who?" Draco didn't like where this was going.

"Granger. I know she isn't a pureblood and all but –hic- I thought you liked her." Blaise directed his gaze at Draco.

"Why would you think that?" Draco asked irritably.

"Because!" Blaise paused for a minute as if he thought that explained everything.

"Because?" Draco prompted.

"I forgot you didn't go to class today!" Blaise paused again, "Everyone's saying you two snogged in the library."

"Yes, I've heard." Draco sighed sitting beside Blaise.

"So _why'd_ you yell at her?" Blaise seemed to remember his original question.

"Isn't it obvious?" Draco answered himself, "So she would stay away from me."

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed that you were seen kissing?" Blaise looked genuinely shocked.

"For a drunk, you're awfully perceptive." said Draco.

"I am NOT –hic- drunk!!" Blaise insisted as he sat up.

"Whatever. Lucky for you I don't feel like taking house points." said Draco.

Blaise just laughed. "God you're funny! I know you wouldn't really take points from your own house Draco!"

Draco watched in horror as his friend started to giggle uncontrollably. This had to stop. Now. Draco grabbed Blaise by the shoulders. "Blaise! Blaise! You're mad at me, remember? Because I wouldn't tell you my secret?"

Blaise stopped immediately and glared at Draco. "That's right! I haven't forgiven you, you know! I honestly don't know why I bother! You are so ungrateful sometimes!"

"Can you make it to bed?" was Draco's only response.

"Hah! As if I need _your_ help!" Blaise stood up but he didn't leave.

"Are you forgetting something?" Draco asked.

"You know what I think?" Blaise said this as though he was about to bestow some great wisdom on his listener.

"No, but I bet you're going to tell me." answered Draco.

"I think you're scared!" Blaise announced.

"Excuse me?"

"That's right, scared! Girls are always chasing after the great Draco Malfoy and all of a sudden it's the other way around! You're scared because she's not pureblood and you're scared because you think she may not like you as much as you like her! So you pushed her away before she could hurt you first!" Blaise declared.

"Goodnight, Blaise." Draco shoved him out of his room and shut the door behind him.

Draco turned off the lights and got into bed. This was probably the worst night of his life, even worse than being put through the Cruciatus curse. He really couldn't handle the hurt in Hermione's eyes as he ripped her apart. But it was better this way. Because when push came to shove Draco Malfoy was as self preserving as any Slytherin would be. He wasn't going to die as the Dark Lord's puppet to get back at his father. And he wasn't going to die for anyone else. When the time came for him to kill Hermione, she wouldn't be surprised. The lines would be drawn. She would expect him to be on the other side of battle just like everyone else. They had always been on opposite sides. Him on one, Saint bloody Potter on the other. Hermione picked Potter's side before and Draco knew she would do it again. Brave and loyal to her friends as any Gryffindor would be.

Damn, perfect Gryffindors. They all thought they were so noble. None of them knew how it felt to have their lives planned out for them. They would never know the shame Draco felt in giving up the one good thing in his life just so he and his family might live longer. They would never care. Draco didn't understand how such 'brave and noble' people could be so prejudiced. He was just as prejudiced sure, but at least he didn't pretend he was above it all. Draco rolled on his side and stared blankly into the darkness, knowing he was alone in this. He was really going to do it. He was really going to kill Hermione Granger. He felt sort of numb. Draco sighed. He really couldn't imagine being able to kill anyone otherwise.


	10. Trust You Still

"So the feast should be really good tonight, huh?" Pansy Parkinson clutched onto Draco's arm as they sat on one of the couches in the common room.

"What was that? I wasn't listening." Draco glanced lazily in Pansy's direction.

"Draaaacooo!" Pansy liked to add syllables to words when she was particularly whiny. "The Halloween feast. Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten. But I'm not going." answered Draco.

"But why?" Pansy whined.

"I have patrol tonight." said Draco in a bored tone.

"Couldn't you come after? I don't think it's fair that you should have to patrol the corridors when obviously everyone will be in the Great Hall. Maybe you could make one of the Prefects do it. Oh that's a good idea! You should do that, Draco!" suggested Pansy.

"I could do that but then I would have to listen to your nagging all bloody night!" Draco sighed and retrieved his arm from a shocked Pansy.

He left her pouting on the couch and left the dorm. She'd find someone else to annoy and forget about him for awhile; Draco was sure of that. His rounds didn't start for half an hour but he couldn't put up with Pansy for another minute. Draco walked aimlessly. The corridors were completely abandoned. Draco figured everyone was getting ready in anticipation of the feast. Once he'd covered the dungeons he walked the first and second floor corridors. It was then he saw Snape.

"Draco, may I have a word?" Snape asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Draco asked back.

Snape gave Draco a smirk that could rival his own. "No, not really. Follow me."

Draco obliged. He followed Snape back down to the dungeons to where his office was located and gestured for Draco to enter. Once they were both inside, Snape closed and locked the door. Then he put a silencing charm on the room. None of this was lost on Draco as he took a seat.

"Am I in trouble for something, _Professor_?" asked Draco. He glanced expectantly at Snape.

"I have been asked by the Dark Lord to give you a message. A message concerning your current task." responded Snape matter-of-factly.

So Draco leaned forward in his seat and he listened.

******************************

Hermione sat in the common room in one of the armchairs staring intently at the fire. To say she was hurt was an understatement. How could she honestly believe someone like Draco Malfoy would look past her blood status. It had all been a game for him; a cruel joke and she had fallen for it. It hurt especially because Hermione had been so sure there was a part of him that was better than that. Something good in him that he wanted her to see. But she had been sorely mistaken. She should've listened to Ron and Harry but instead Hermione got mad at them and told them off. She hadn't told either of them yet. She dreaded it. She didn't want to hear their I-told-you-so speeches. She didn't want to hear about how obvious it was that Draco had been playing her all along.

"Forgive me yet?" Ron asked as he took a seat beside her.

Hermione sighed and answered, "Yes, Ronald. I forgive you."

"What, really?" Ron was surprised.

"It's not that hard to believe, is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well no, I just thought you'd be angry for a lot longer. It's hard to wrap my head around the fact you and Malfoy are together. It's hard to believe you're actually defending him. I'm really still not sorry I hit him though." Ron replied.

"Don't be." said Hermione. "And we're not together."

"Wait, what? You two aren't together? I really can't keep up anymore!" exclaimed Ron.

"You were right." Hermione whispered. "He only pretended to like me as a joke."

"That bloody git! I swear Hermione, I'll kill him!" Ron had murder in his eyes.

"Oh Ron, do calm down. I should've known better, really. I should've listened to you and Harry!" Hermione said quietly.

To his credit, Ron didn't say I told you so. He didn't say anything. He simply pulled her into a hug and comforted her for a few minutes. When they broke apart he asked, "So you ready to go down to the Halloween feast?"

"Oh I can't go. I have patrol duty." Hermione remembered aloud.

"But it's the Halloween feast! Who will be in the corridors when there's all that delicious food just waiting to be eaten?" Ron protested.

"Ron don't be silly. There will be time for me join in afterwards. Besides, it's more for security than anything. McGonagall is just taking extra precautions, that's all." explained Hermione.

"Fine, see you there then?" Ron asked.

"Yes definitely." Hermione agreed. She felt slightly better.

Hermione pinned her Head Girl badge to her robes and took a deep breath. She was already five minutes late. She took one last look around the now empty common room before going on her way. Hermione automatically went to the first floor corridor. She didn't see Draco right away and secretly hoped he was skipping patrol in order to go to the feast. To her great dismay he was by the entrance to the Great Hall just like the other night.

"Well it's about time you showed up." said Draco, scowling, "Let's get this over with."

They wandered the corridors in silence. Both looked rather uncomfortable at being in the other's presence. Hermione kept stealing glances at Draco. He looked grim. And the way he was walking further confirmed Hermione's theory that he was in pain. He wasn't limping really but he did rather look as though he preferred not moving at all. Hermione wondered if it had something to do with the death eaters and Lord Voldemort. She shuddered involuntarily. She couldn't imagine what it was like to be a death eater.

"Take a picture, Granger. It'll last longer." Draco said glancing sideways at her.

"Sorry." Hermione muttered. Wait why was she apologizing? He was the one who used her for a laugh. Hermione felt anger rising in her chest.

Hermione could no longer stand the silence between them so she said, "You look like you're still in pain."

For the briefest of seconds Hermione could've sworn he let his mask slip. She thought she saw confusion but as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Draco's unreadable mask was back in place. So was his attitude.

"Shut up, Mudblood. I told you that isn't your concern!" Draco snapped.

Hermione decided then she'd had enough. "Fine Malfoy, sorry I asked! God, how the hell do your friends put up with you? You are so insufferable!"

Silence fell between them again. Draco was little more than frustrated. This was going to be a long night. When they finally covered the seventh floor corridor, Hermione started off but Draco caught her wrist. "Wait a minute, Granger."

"What do you want now?" asked Hermione impatiently.

"McGonagall wants us to patrol the grounds tonight as well." Draco answered.

"Do you think you could've mentioned that sooner?" Hermione asked.

"look, I'm not thrilled about it either." Draco replied, "What's your rush anyway?"

Hermione looked at the ground and then at Draco. "I told Ron I'd meet him for the Halloween feast. But the grounds are huge. There's no way we'll be done before the feast is over."

They started walking and Draco glared at her. She certainly didn't waste any time moving on. Maybe this would be easier than he thought. "Tough luck, Granger. The Weasel will just have to wait."

"Don't call him that!" snapped Hermione.

"Why? That's what he is." said Draco.

"He is not, you stuck up, ungrateful, egotistical-"

"Are you going somewhere with this, Granger? Or are you writing a novel of all the adjectives that apply to me?" Draco countered.

"Shut up, Malfoy. The sooner we patrol the grounds the sooner I don't have to see your sorry face for the rest of the night!" exclaimed Hermione.

Hermione stalked off ahead of him clearly trying to speed up the process. So she was angry. That was good as far as Draco was concerned. She didn't even question him about patrolling the grounds! That wasn't so good. That meant she still trusted him. He supposed that was necessary but she obviously still had in her head that he'd somehow been reformed.

_She's in for a rude awakening._ Draco thought grimly.

It took them a very long time but finally they'd been over every inch of the grounds. Hermione tried to leave again but Draco cut her off. "You can't leave yet."

"Let me guess, did McGonagall also tell you that we have to patrol Hogsmeade as well?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

Draco's face twisted into a smirk. "Not quite, Granger. A for effort, though."

Hermione glared at him. "Then what possible reason is there for not going inside?"

"Follow me." Draco led them to the edge of the grounds. Hermione was more than confused. What the hell did he think he was trying to pull?

"Uh, What are we doing here Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"Wow Granger, I never took you to be so impatient." Draco was still smirking.

"Well maybe if a certain someone didn't waste my time, we wouldn't be having this problem." Hermione snapped.

Draco didn't say anything. He watched Hermione as she gave him a curious stare. She looked like she wanted to say something but she didn't and turned around, heading back to the school. Draco caught up to her quickly and cut her off once more.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" She sounded annoyed.

"I can't let you leave, Granger." Draco smiled mysteriously.

"Why not?"

"We have a little business to take care of." Draco replied.

"So help me, if you don't stop talking in riddles I'll hex you into next week." Hermione threatened.

"Will you now? That's funny because I don't think you'll be hexing anything for awhile." said Draco. Through her confused expression, Draco could see a twinge of fear.

Draco watched as she padded her robes and his smirk grew even bigger. "Looking for this?"

Hermione looked at him in shock. "Give me my wand, Malfoy!"

Draco didn't budge so Hermione tried to grab it from him but in a flash his own wand was pointed at her chest. Now fear dominated her face. "Don't move!"

"I don't understand! Why are you doing this?" asked Hermione. Her voice was shaky and fearful.

"Why? Why? Because I have to, that's why!" Draco shouted and Hermione took a couple of steps back.

"You don't have to." Hermione said adamantly. A light seemed to go on in her head.

"Do me a favour and save the brave Gryffindor act! It won't work on me!" Draco demanded.

"Draco." Hermione enunciated his first name, "Please think about this!"

"I have thought about it, Granger. You have no idea. None whatsoever and frankly, you never will!" Draco exclaimed.

"Please don't do it, Draco. I know you're better than this." Hermione was begging now.

"Rule number one, Granger. You don't know me. You don't know what I'm capable of and you've clearly misjudged the strength of my character." Draco declared. Hermione found the intensity of his words frightening.

"Draco you are a lot of things, most of which aren't good but you are no killer! Do you hear me? You are not a killer!" Hermione cried.

"They didn't give me the Dark Mark for nothing." Draco gave her a final look. Hermione had tears in her eyes. Draco, much to his dismay, had a feeling they were for him and not herself. He shook his head; stupid mudblood.

"Draco..." Hermione began.

"Too late, Granger. SECTUMSEMPRA!!" Draco yelled.

Hermione was blasted back several feet where she landed on her back. Wounds appeared, slicing themselves through various locations on her torso, arms and legs. Blood showed through her clothes, staining them. Draco, shaking, walked up to where she was. She appeared to have hit her head when she landed because blood was seeping out from underneath her hair too. She had minutes left. Draco stood expressionless over her. There, he had done it. He hoped everyone would be happy now because he'd had enough. A few seconds more passed. Draco, though disgusted with the idea of getting blood on his robes, picked up Hermione and apparated with her far away from Hogwarts. This wasn't over just yet.


	11. A Lure

The morning after the feast Harry was sitting on his bed listening to Ron as he explained about Hermione's situation with Malfoy. Harry wasn't really that surprised to find out Malfoy had used his best friend. He just didn't understand why Hermione had been taken so off guard. Slytherins; they practically spelled trouble. Hermione knew that. Hell, everybody knew that. So why had she given him the time of day? Harry was determined to find out. Then he was going to let Malfoy have it. The bloody prick was going to wish he was never born!

"…And she told me she would come to the feast last night but she never showed! I'm worried." Ron finished.

Harry remembered last night. Ron was so sure Hermione would be there but she never came. "She had rounds last night, didn't she? It probably just took longer than expected."

"She told me she'd be there!" Ron exclaimed, "Don't you find it odd? Hermione wouldn't go back on her word. She'd at least let us know she changed her mind!"

Harry couldn't argue with that. "Maybe we should just ask her about it. I'm sure she has a good reason for not coming."

"Let's go now." Ron said, jumping up. He led the way to Hermione's Head Girl room. He knocked several times but there was no answer.

"Hermione? Are you in there?" Harry called.

Ron banged louder on the door. "Hermione, open up!"

Ron looked at Harry and shrugged. "What do we do?"

Harry thought for a minute before telling Ron to move over. Ron stood aside as Harry pulled out his wand. "Alohomora!"

The door unlocked easily and Harry pushed it open. He and Ron walked around the room. Not a thing was out of place; the bed fully made. Hermione was not there.

"Where the hell is she?" Ron demanded.

"I don't know. Probably in the library." Harry answered.

Ron all but dragged Harry out of their tower and down to the library. They searched everywhere but it was soon clear Hermione wasn't there either. Harry could tell Ron was beyond aggravated by the way his ears tinged red. Harry couldn't blame him, though. It was Saturday morning and Hermione wasn't in either of the places she normally was. Plus after what Ron said happened between her and Malfoy, something was wrong, Harry could feel it. Just as he was about to tell Ron they should check the Great Hall, Harry overheard a bit of a conversation. It was Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott talking about Malfoy. Harry motioned for Ron to come over behind the bookshelf and listen.

"Malfoy's been acting really weird lately." Blaise was saying.

"Yeah, did you ever figure out why he wouldn't come out of his room the other day?" asked Nott.

"He said it was a secret." Blaise sounded infuriated, "But you know what? I think it has something to do with Granger!"

"The mudblood?! Why would he have anything to do with her?" Nott asked.

"I'm not entirely sure but it's definitely something! Especially with people saying they were snogging and all. Have you seen him today by the way? I can't find him anywhere!" said Blaise.

"Nope, not since before he went to do rounds last night." Nott responded.

"Like I said, he's been acting weird." Blaise concluded.

Their conversation carried off into other things and Harry turned to face Ron. His whole face now looked like a tomato. "Come on!" Harry said, leading him out of the library.

"That bloody well does it!" Ron declared. "Hermione's gone and we can't find her anywhere. Malfoy's gone and none of his idiot friends have seen him! He's responsible for this, I know it!"

"You don't know that for sure." said Harry, "I mean, I know it's a hell of a coincidence but it's circumstantial. Malfoy could be around still and so could Hermione for that matter!"

"Believe what you want, Harry but I'm going to McGonagall!" Ron announced.

Harry didn't really want to believe Malfoy did something to Hermione. At the same time, could he really put it past him? A second passed before Harry ran to catch up with his friend. For some reason there was no longer any doubt in Harry's mind. The Head Boy and Girl were missing!

***************************************

"You could've just stunned her, you know."

"Shut up! Just shut up and heal her already!" Draco was pacing back and forth across a small room.

"Really Draco, sectumsempra? What were you thinking?"

Put off by the skepticism in the other man's voice, Draco glared at him. "I didn't know what to do…I panicked. You said yourself it would look odd if I went easy on her."

"Yes I did say that but sectumsempra? There are a dozen other spells you could've used that don't practically guarantee a person's death!" The irritation in Snape's voice was evident behind his usual drawl.

"Whatever. I got her here, didn't I?" Draco paused, "Is she going to make it?"

Snape sighed. "Barely, but yes. She hit her head pretty hard. Honestly she's lucky not to have brain damage. Also lucky she didn't break her back when she landed. The direct wounds of the curse, you'll know better than most, ran deep. I stopped all the bleeding but she'll have scars. I cast a few cosmetic charms to make them less obvious. See here, they're mostly just faint white lines now."

Draco stepped up to the makeshift operating table Snape had set up. Hermione Granger lay unconscious on top of it, her breathing light. Draco noticed her outer robes had been removed; left only in her school blouse and skirt. Both garments were torn mercilessly and quite bloody. Her legs and feet were bare, exposing the thin, white scars Snape had mentioned. Draco cringed. He was no stranger to the sectumsempra curse. The scars adorning his own body were a constant reminder of how truly painful it was. That, and how much he fucking hated Harry I-can-do-no-wrong Potter.

"So are you going to tell me what the point of nearly killing her was? Why does the Dark lord want her alive?" Draco asked.

"She's a lure, Draco. The Dark Lord is using her to get to Harry Potter." Snape smirked.

"You really think Potter's just gonna come barging in here just to save Granger? Potter is on the top of the Dark lord's hit list, he'd have to be a bloody fool!" said Draco skeptically.

"You forget Draco, Potter is a Gryffindor. He's impulsive and arrogant. Barging in here is exactly what he'll do. And believe me, it will be his undoing." Snape replied.

"He does have some kind of hero-complex going on." Draco conceded.

"Quite." Snape agreed.

"Do you think she'll last long enough for Potter to rescue her?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Does it matter?" Snape shot back. "As long as Potter thinks she's alive, he'll come."

"Right." Draco said.

He was very aware of Snape scrutinizing him. Draco hated it when he did that. Snape continued for what seemed like an eternity before saying, "I know you're a very good Occlumens, Draco. But just remember I know you better than your own two parents and it doesn't take Legilimency to know what's in your head."

"Is that some kind of threat?" Draco demanded.

"No. Merely an observation." responded Snape, "Now, the girl needs to be moved to the dungeons. I trust you can handle that?"

Draco nodded and picked Hermione up and started towards the room's only exit. Before crossing the threshold he turned and faced Snape. "You're wrong, Severus. Whatever you're thinking, it's wrong."

Snape smirked as he watched Draco leave. "Don't be so sure." he muttered. As unfortunate for him as it was, he remembered being seventeen. He remembered longing for the attention of a muggleborn girl. He also remembered losing that girl's trust completely.

*******************************************

Some time later, Hermione awoke. She looked around feeling dazed and groggy, as though she had been under anaesthesia. Much to her dismay, her hands were manacled behind her back. Not that she had the energy to do anything otherwise, she thought bitterly. With all the strength Hermione could muster, she sat up and propped herself up against a wall. She then took in her surroundings. Some kind of prison cell, she mused despite it's larger size. The room was made entirely of stone save the wooden door a few feet from her. It had a small window which elicited a small dim light.

_What happened? _Hermione wondered. Her head ached unbelievably. As did the rest of her body. It was then the events of the previous night came flooding back into her memory.

_Damn it, Malfoy!_ How could he do this to her? More importantly, why? She knew it must have something to do with Voldemort. But as to what exactly the plan was, Hermione was clueless. _I should've known that self-preserving jerk would only think of himself._ thought Hermione angrily. She began attempts to pry the manacles off her wrists but it was futile. The effort alone caused her to pant heavily. Hermione sighed in defeat, wishing she had her wand and began to wonder how she'd survived the sectumsempra curse. Someone must've healed her. There was simply no way she would've made it otherwise. But that meant Voldemort wanted her alive. Hermione bowed her head in frustration. There were too many questions and not enough answers.

She lifted her head slightly at the sound of the door opening. Eyes squinting at the excess amount of light pointing in her direction, Hermione strained to see who was in the cell with her. The light, which was at the end of a wand, dimmed and Hermione looked in horror to see Fenrir Greyback looking down at her. He was definitely the last person she wanted to see.

"Don't look so frightened, Mudblood." Greyback laughed mockingly, "I'm only here to give you something to eat. He gestured to the tray balanced in his left hand.

Hermione, couldn't seem to make her mouth work. She wanted to tell him to fuck off, go away, anything! But no sound would come out.

Greyback squatted to the ground so that he was eye level with Hermione, setting the tray to his side. "You better eat it, Mudblood. We don't want your hero to be disappointed when he tries to rescue you."

"Wh-what are you- Hermione's cheek then came into contact with the back of Greyback's hand.

"How dare you speak to me, you insolent little bitch!"

The side of Hermione's face throbbed. She could tell a massive bruise was already forming. Hermione resisted the urge to cry knowing that was probably an invitation for further beating. Greyback's expression changed from angry to smug and arrogant. He tilted his head sideways at her with an evil grin on his face.

"Ah, I see it doesn't take you long to learn your place." he said.

He pulled a small flask from his jacket pocket and Hermione, despite her best efforts, looked at him questioningly. The tray of food seemed to be forgotten.

"I can tell you're wondering what this is. Well I'm going to tell you, Mudblood but I don't think you're going to like it. Oh well. You don't really have to I guess. This is a special potion. A potion I keep in store for…certain situations." He trailed his finger down Hermione's arm suggestively.

Hermione scrambled around trying to escape but in a flash Greyback had her shoved against the wall by her throat. "Don't bother." he growled into her ear, "It's not like there's anywhere for you to run to."

Hermione fought tears of pain from the force Greyback used to push her to the wall. He looked at her; his eyes full of lust. Hermione struggled but she was so weak from the sectumsempra curse, Greyback didn't even seem to notice. He uncorked the flask and forcing her mouth open, dumped it's contents down her throat.

Hermione choked on the unpleasant burning liquid. What had Greyback given her? Poison? The only thing she could do at this point was continue trying to fight him off but she realized with much disdain that she was losing her motor functions. Her whole body felt numb. Now there wasn't anything she could do.

Greyback moved away from her, eyeing the girl completely at his mercy. "You should've realized. Mudbloods like you are only good for one thing." He growled. He sounded accusatory, like Hermione had brought this on herself.

He stared at her torn blouse smirking. He took his index finger and ripped her shirt open along the buttons. Hermione let out a small whimper of fear.

"What's the matter? Are you shy? Don't worry, you'll come around." Greyback said mockingly. He placed rough kisses on her mouth and neck. He paused at her ear and whispered, "I hear the Malfoy kid really let you have it. Sectumsempra, was it? He was laughing about it you know. Told us all about how he used you. How easily he gained your trust. You're not so smart after all, are you Mudblood?"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't listen to this. She didn't want to believe it but how could anything else be true? She mentally cringed as Greyback began kissing her again. It was disgusting and she was powerless to stop it. He was forcefully tugging at her skirt when suddenly his weight was mysteriously gone from hers. Hermione looked up to see a tall figure punch Greyback in the face. The dim light of his wand wasn't enough to see who it was, only his silhouette. Hermione realized she was losing consciousness from the potion Greyback had given her.

_Harry? Ron?_ She wondered. She hoped she was finally safe as everything slid into darkness.


	12. Shades Of Gray

Snape wasn't exactly sure where he had mustered the physical strength to punch out someone of Greyback's calibre but he had. Okay so picturing him as James Potter had helped. A lot. He knew it was unhealthy to still have such strong resentment for a man who had been passed for sixteen years, really. But Snape figured that, for the time being at least, whoever cared could let it go since it had saved Hermione Granger a bit of trouble.

Currently, Greyback was cursing wildly about his bloody nose and threatening to hex his attacker. Snape waited rather impatiently (though he didn't show it) for him to finish ranting. When Greyback had finally calmed down and taken into account that it was Snape who had interrupted him, he was confused.

"What's your problem Snape?" Greyback asked harshly.

"Is that a serious question? You were sent down here to give the girl food, not molest and rape her." Snape spoke in a tone not unlike that in which he addressed his students.

"What's it to you? She's just a mudblood. It's not like it _matters_!" Greyback emphasized.

Snape got the impression that this was Greyback's opinion of women in general regardless of blood status. He gave an exasperated sigh before continuing with his lecture, fully aware of the impatience in his voice. "She not just a mudblood, you idiot and she's not at your disposal! She is the central part of the Dark Lord's plan. If she dies, do not think He will reward you for it!"

"I suppose you will report me, you being his pet and all." Greyback sneered.

"I hardly think he cares that you've intended to harm the girl, Greyback. But if she were to die at your hands, especially before Potter got here, that may be worth his time. Leave now and we'll pretend this didn't happen." said Snape with an air of authority.

Greyback glowered at him, clearly unsatisfied with the way things had turned out but obliged nonetheless.

"Oh and Greyback?"

The werewolf paused without turning around. His hands clenched into fists; a sign of his growing impatience.

"You may want to pass along the message to the others. I cannot and will not be around to save your sorry hides from the Dark Lord's wrath twenty-four/seven." Snape smirked though it was lost on the other man. Greyback left without another word.

Snape turned and faced the unconscious girl before him. He wrinkled his nose at the sight of her torn clothing and with a flick of his wand, repaired them. The spy in him decided to leave her hands manacled for fear of compromising his position. It had taken a lot of time and effort to earn the Dark Lord's favour. Snape wasn't about to ruin it in a moment of pity. Satisfied that Hermione would survive, he left.

*****************************************

Draco meanwhile, was back in the dining area where the Dark Lord had chosen to have his meetings. Draco couldn't for the life of him figure out why the Dark lord would want to be within a hundred feet of this place. It was rundown and rather small. Not many death eaters could attend meetings simply because of the size of the house. On top of it all, the house was located just outside some bloody muggle infested town. The only thing this place had going for it was the fact that it was abandoned. Not that that would have stopped the Dark Lord. Draco stared up at him as he spoke praises of the successful capture of Hermione Granger. Draco wasn't really listening. He was trying to figure out why his parents were absent. It was also unnerving to see that his half-crazy aunt Bellatrix wasn't there either. She _lived_ for this sort of thing. Draco made a point to find out where they were as soon as possible.

"Draco step forward, if you please." Voldemort called out.

Draco did as he was told not really sure what he did this time to upset the other wizard. It had to be bad, Draco reasoned. No one got called out during meetings unless it was bad. He was aware of Snape entering the room. Draco absentmindedly wondered where his professor had been that made him late.

"Draco you know of course, that I have been planning to overthrow the Ministry for some time." Voldemort stated.

Draco looked at the other man curiously. He wondered how he could possibly be blamed for something going wrong at the Ministry.

"Your father working from within, assured me that the time to attack was at hand. That our side would be successful." continued Voldemort.

"They failed then, sir?" Draco asked cautiously.

"It pains me to inform you of this but I feel I have no choice. Your parents and aunt and several others have indeed failed in their attempt to seize control of the ministry. Most were captured and sent to Azkaban." answered Voldemort.

"And my family sir? What of them?" Draco didn't like where this was going.

"I'm afraid your mother and aunt died at the scene, my boy. Your father is comatose in Azkaban's infirmary." said Voldemort without a hint of remorse.

"Died?" Draco repeated. He felt dizzy.

"Meeting adjourned." A cruel smile formed on Voldemort's face.

The others began to leave but Draco stayed rooted on the spot. His family wasn't exactly what you'd call loving but they were still family. This wasn't happening. He was barely aware of Voldemort speaking to him again. "Draco I have another assignment for you."

"What is it?" asked Draco.

"You are to guard the Granger girl's cell." Voldemort answered.

"Me, sir?" Draco gave him a skeptical look.

"Of course. After all, you did such a fine job in bringing her here. We wouldn't want her to escape now would we?" Voldemort's evil grin still in place.

"Of course not, sir."

So Draco proceeded to the dungeon. He figured it was a recent add on to the place. The dungeon was far more elaborate than the whole house combined. He wondered vaguely how Hermione was holding up. Awake by now, he figured. Definitely sore. She probably hated him. Draco sighed. _She hated me before now _he reminded himself bitterly. Because he had been taught that muggleborns were inferior. That their blood was somehow tainted. He rubbed it in Hermione's face every chance he got. He couldn't believe that now. His mother and aunt were dead and his father was in a coma. Their goddamned pure blood certainly hadn't made any difference. No fucking difference at all.

Draco stood outside the cell he'd placed Hermione in several hours ago. Was he supposed to just stand there all night? There was absolutely no one around and he reasoned, that if his job was to prevent her from escaping then it could be better served from inside where he could keep an eye on her.

He unlocked the door and went inside. Immediately he saw her. Still manacled but awake. He just stood there staring at her. She stared back.

"God, you look awful." Hermione commented, breaking the silence.

Draco was a bit irked. Of all things to say she brought up his appearance? He noticed he was shaking and willed himself to stop. "You don't look any better. Worse, actually." he responded.

Hermione gave him an irritated glare. " I mean you look upset." she clarified.

Draco didn't say anything. Since when was he so easy to read? He did he best to compose himself.

"Why'd you do it?" Hermione tried again. Draco thought he could hear hurt in her voice.

"I thought I made that clear." answered Draco.

"Is Harry supposed to carry out some kind of rescue attempt?" Hermione asked.

"Who told you that?" Draco snapped.

"I sort of overheard Snape and Greyback talking." answered Hermione.

"Well that's about it. Voldemort wants Potter dead and he's using you as bait. I didn't know, though. Not till a couple of hours ago." said Draco.

"Would that have made a difference?" Hermione asked.

"Probably not." Draco sighed. "And before you ask what I'm doing here, I'm making sure you don't plan to escape."

"Oh really? And just how do you figure I might manage that? My hands are bound, Draco. I can hardly sit up." Hermione said angrily.

"I see your mouth is still working though." Draco retorted.

Hermione huffed and silence fell between them. Draco thought about his parents. Their unwavering belief in the Dark Lord had killed them. Draco knew it wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to fail in capturing Hermione. Something should have stopped him. He was the one who was supposed to die. That way his parents and his father especially would be sorry they ever failed the Dark Lord. Purposely or otherwise.

_Bet they're sorry now,_ he thought darkly.

From across the small room Hermione looked at Draco with concern. He was sitting with his legs bent and arms resting on his knees. His forehead in turn, resting on his arms. His whole body was shaking and he didn't seem to notice.

"Draco?" Hermione called softly.

He lifted his head. "What?"

"You wanna take the manacles of my wrists? They're really bothersome. I promise I won't try to escape or anything." Hermione added with what she hoped was good measure.

Draco sighed. He took out his wand and flicked it lazily in her direction. Hermione felt the manacles come off her wrists and clatter on the floor. She inspected her wrists. No permanent damage. Just some red marks that would fade with time. She looked up at Draco who had changed position. His legs were now stretched out in front of him and his arms were by his sides. He leaned his head back against the wall and his eyes were closed. Hermione slowly stood up. Wobbling a bit and taking her time, she made her way over to where Draco was and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Nothing." came the automatic reply.

"Don't lie."

"It doesn't matter." Draco amended.

Hermione knew better than press the issue. She asked a different question. "What do you think is gonna happen?"

"Don't worry Granger. I'm sure Potter and Weasley will rescue you. Hell, they might even finish off the Dark Lord while they're at it." said Draco sardonically.

"Your attitude is uncalled for Draco." Hermione said stiffly.

"Well you can dock house points if you want, Granger but I don't think Lord Voldemort will care too much." said Draco.

"You know Draco, shutting people out, yelling at them and such, may have worked on your Slytherin pals but it doesn't work on me." Hermione replied.

"Bloody hell, Granger! What does it take to make you leave me alone? I'm not about to pour my heart out if that's what you're thinking! I'm not one of your Gryffindor buddies. I don't need a shoulder to cry on! I cursed you for a reason, you know!' Draco spat out angrily.

"And what reason would that be?" said Hermione getting defensive, "Because some power crazed maniac told you to? Because you actually do hate me so much you want me dead? Well I don't believe that, Draco, not for a second!"

Draco stared at her, dumfounded. She was so stubborn and he told her as much.

"Well what do you want me to do? You try to make it seem like your heart is made of stone and I know it's not!" Hermione insisted.

"Is there anything you don't know, Granger?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Oh, how about what's driving you?" snapped Hermione, "What makes all of this worth it?" she waved her hand around the room.

When Draco didn't answer she continued, "Because I've thought about it, Draco! You're probably the most intolerant person I've ever met but I figured all you really wanted was segregation of pure bloods and muggleborns. You don't really seem like the type to get your hands dirty by involving yourself in a bloody war! What's worth going as far to attack them? To attack me? What's worth living with that for the rest of your life?

"Oh please! Don't preach to me about morals Granger! You make it seem so fucking simple. So black and white." Draco snapped angrily.

"Don't you see? It's not black and white at all. I know this isn't your idea of fun. So would you mind telling me what's got you wrapped around Voldemort's finger?" Hermione looked at him pleadingly.

Draco thought about telling her. He did. But what it all boiled down to was pride and his was considerably hurt enough for one day. He wasn't about to get all emotional. It was weak and stupid. Hermione sighed and had appeared to give up. She looked straight ahead. So did Draco.

"He's half blood, you know." she said in a calmer voice.

"Who is?" Draco had calmed somewhat too.

"Voldemort." said Hermione.

"Excuse me?" Draco wasn't sure he heard right.

"It's true. His father was a muggle." Hermione answered.

"He starts a bloody war over the inferiority of muggleborns and he's _half blood_??" Draco was seeing red.

"That pretty much sums it up." Hermione smiled sadly.

"Then what the hell are we fighting for?" Draco asked, flabbergasted.

"Makes you wonder what's so important about blood status. Sure magic is in the genes but talent is an important factor to consider. Look at Neville Longbottom. It doesn't exactly come easily to him and he's as pure blooded as you and Ron." said Hermione.

"What am I supposed to do?" Draco asked suddenly, "I can't exactly renounce my loyalty. He fucking branded me. He wouldn't hesitate to kill me, not for any reason."

Hermione took his left arm gently in her hands and rolled up his sleeve. She ran her hand over his Dark Mark and Draco flinched. "This." said Hermione after a minute, "This does not define you. So don't let it, okay?"

"What should I let define me then?" Draco challenged.

"Your choices, Draco. I know yours have been made for you your whole life but that can change. You just have to want it to." answered Hermione.

"And you think I want it to." stated Draco.

Hermione took Draco's hand in hers. Maybe to comfort him, maybe to comfort herself, maybe even both. "Yeah." she said softly, "Who in their right mind wouldn't?"

Draco merely nodded in agreement. Hermione let her head fall against his shoulder, tentatively at first. When she saw that Draco didn't oppose the contact she relaxed into him. She absentmindedly ran her thumb back and forth across the back of his hand.

"I'm scared, Draco." Hermione admitted.

Leaning his head against hers, Draco replied, "Yeah, me too."

Okay, so to hell with pride.


	13. A Bit Of Clarity

Neither were sure how long they stayed like that but at some point Draco and Hermione fell asleep. Sleep wasn't something either had gotten much of in the last couple of days so to say they were tired was something of an understatement. It didn't last nearly long enough, at least that was Draco's opinion. He was jolted awake by the sound of Hermione screaming. The unexpected sound caused him to jump in surprise and they both fell over from their position of leaning back against the wall.

"What the hell, Granger?" snapped Draco, sitting himself back up.

There was no answer, just whimpering sounds. Draco crawled over to her. She was still asleep but she looked extremely uncomfortable. He tapped her lightly on the cheek repeatedly. "Granger, wake up! Come on, rise and shine!"

Slowly, Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She glanced around the room; panic-stricken look on her face. Seeing Draco she screamed again, forcefully pushed him away and began crying.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" demanded Draco. He noticed the way she cowered away from him; her face buried in her hands. She was crying uncontrollably now. He put his hand on her shoulder in a small attempt to get her attention. This was clearly the wrong thing to do.

"Don't touch me! Just get away from me!" yelled Hermione. She backed farther away from him when he didn't move.

Draco sat perplexed and at a loss. She barely even seemed to recognize him. Despite his best intentions however, he felt slightly annoyed. He wasn't used to being talked to like that and it wasn't something he planned on getting used to anytime soon. He took a slow deep breathe and tried again.

"Granger? It's just me, I'm not going to hurt you. You were just having a nightmare. A bad dream, that's all." said Draco. He slowly moved towards her and pulled her hands from over her eyes. He saw her tear stained face but her eyes were covered by her lids as she directed her gaze to the floor.

"It wasn't a dream." Hermione said finally in a quiet voice. "It was real."

"What was?" prompted Draco.

But Hermione shook her head violently, her eyes welling up once more.

"Please?" Draco tried not to sound impatient.

Hermione looked in every direction but Draco's trying to find the words. Draco waited silently for her to speak. Finally she answered, in a voice so small, that if Draco hadn't be listening, he would've missed it entirely.

"Greyback. He…he was going to…" Hermione trailed off.

"What? Just tell me!" insisted Draco.

"Rape me." Hermione finished. "He didn't get very far, Snape stopped him. But he ripped my shirt open. He was touching me everywhere and kissing me." Hermione shuddered at the memory, "He fed me some kind of potion so I couldn't fight him off." The tears that had welled up in her eyes spilled over.

"What?" Draco cried, outraged. "That son of a bitch!" Draco stood up in a fury and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione fearfully.

"To find Greyback so I can give him a piece of my mind!" Draco stated angrily.

"No, don't!" begged Hermione. She leaned forward and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Granger, he can't get away with this. I'm not going to let him." Draco responded matter-of-factly.

"Please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone." Hermione pleaded. Her grip on Draco's wrist tightened.

"Okay, okay." said Draco, "I'll stay." He sat back down and Hermione loosened her hand from his wrist. He was careful to give her a little space since she wasn't too keen on physical contact at the moment.

"Thank you." Hermione sighed in relief.

"So that's what you were dreaming about? What he did to you?" asked Draco.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded.

"Were you going to tell me? If you never had the dream, I mean." Draco inquired. He sounded offended and he knew it.

"I didn't think you cared. He's not the only one who's hurt me lately." Hermione quipped.

Draco couldn't stand her sad expression. He couldn't handle his own guilt. He had been a coward it was true. But Hermione told him he could change. Make his own choices. He just had to want to. Yes, he supposed wanting to was a good first step.

"Hermione, I…I'm sorry. I really am." said Draco as sincerely as he could.

"I know that."

"You do?" Draco was surprised.

"Well, sure. Like I said, fighting like this isn't exactly your cup of tea. It was nice to hear you say it, though." admitted Hermione.

"You aren't just saying that, are you? You aren't planning to hex me when my back is turned or something?" Draco said, half serious.

Hermione smiled for the first time since she woke up. "No wand, remember? Otherwise you'd probably have to sleep with one eye open."

"Probably." Draco agreed.

Just then he became rather serious. They'd come full circle. They were back to why Draco hurt and kidnapped her. Why, if not because he hated muggleborns? What reason was there if he didn't support Voldemort's cause in killing Harry Potter? Sure Draco was no fan of Potter's but that didn't particularly mean he wanted him dead, much less at Hermione's expense. There had only ever been one reason for his actions and he didn't even have it anymore. The tension hung in the air. Draco knew Hermione was waiting for his explanation. Had been waiting for it since he confessed to being a death eater. He decided to tell her.

"I did it to protect my family." Draco confessed.

"Voldemort threatened them? But why?" asked Hermione.

"He knew I was weak." Draco shrugged, "He knew I didn't have any intention of joining his ranks despite my father's urging. He decided to motivate me. He knew I _cared._"

"But why so young?" asked Hermione, "I didn't think he let students become death eaters."

"He made an exception for me. He gave me the dark mark when I was sixteen. But the plan wasn't really to add me to his numbers. The plan was for me to die." said Draco bitterly.

"I don't understand." said Hermione.

"My father didn't get the prophesy from the Department of Mysteries, if you recall. My dying was his punishment." explained Draco.

"That's horrible." Hermione declared.

"That's how Voldemort operates. No mercy. I attended the meetings but I was never assigned anything until…until…"

"I came into the picture?" Hermione supplied.

"He found out. I don't know how but he did. He made me leave school the night I showed you my dark mark. He used the Cruciatus curse on me. Then he told me the only way to redeem myself was to kill you. I mean if I survived anyway. I almost bled to death by the next afternoon. That's why I wasn't in classes that day. That's why I avoided you. I figured that if I went back to being rude to you then you wouldn't want to be around me and I wouldn't have to hurt you after all." Draco admitted.

"Well that explains a lot." Hermione stated, "It's a good thing I sent Snape to check on you."

"He told me you did. I felt really bad because of what Voldemort wanted me to do. Then Halloween Snape told me I didn't have to kill you. That I just had to incapacitate you somehow and bring you here." said Draco. "You know the rest."

"He used the Cruciatus on you for not hating me?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Uh yeah, I guess that's about right." said Draco. He watch her as she entertained the notion that Voldemort didn't treat his followers any better than he did his enemies.

Then Hermione threw her arms around Draco's neck pulling him into an embrace. She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry." she murmured into his shirt.

"Sorry?" Draco was appalled. "What for?" He looked down at Hermione but all he could see was her unruly hair.

Hermione pulled away slightly, holding on to him for dear life it seemed and said simply, "He hurt you because of me."

"Don't be ridiculous. He hurt me for the sake of it." Draco insisted.

"You could've died." Hermione protested.

"But I didn't. Look at me. I'm fine." Draco assured her.

Hermione sighed and contented herself with resting her cheek on Draco's shoulder. That didn't last long. A moment later she pulled herself away and looked at him curiously.

"What happened before you came to guard me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing happened. I told you that." Draco felt himself clamming up again.

"You said it didn't matter but I have a feeling it does." said Hermione.

"So what? I still don't want to talk about it!" Draco snapped.

"Why not? You've told me everything else." said Hermione.

"This is different." Draco insisted.

"Really, how so?" Hermione asked.

"It just is!" said Draco.

"I don't get it." said Hermione.

"Well that's a first." Draco snapped sarcastically.

Hermione sighed. She didn't want to argue. It wasn't like it was getting them anywhere. "Fine, be stubborn. If you want to talk let me know but I won't keep fighting like this." She moved a little bit further away and turned her back to him.

Draco huffed angrily, leaning back against the wall once more. Didn't she understand? Making himself vulnerable was what had gotten him into this mess. He had just told her everything that had happened to him in that last month and why. Wasn't that enough for her? No she couldn't just quit while she was ahead. She had to dig deeper.

Draco hated it when people tried to get in his head. Usually he was good at keeping them out. Hadn't Snape said just hours ago that he was a good Occlumens? But then Snape knew him without using Legilimency. Maybe he was the only one who did. Aside from Hermione, with whom he'd just shared a lot of information of his own free will. Draco cursed inside his head. It wasn't like he tried to be a hard-shelled idiot who pushed people away and yelled at them for trying to help him. It was how he was raised. To believe that as a Malfoy, he didn't need help. That he wouldn't even be in a situation where help was required. That he would always be the best. So much for that.

_I'm an idiot._ thought Draco. He felt like it was about time he stopped trying to be invincible. Stopped being afraid of vulnerability. Maybe it was time to let go of the façade he so carefully created and Hermione so easily saw past.

Draco glanced over at Hermione. She lay curled up on the floor but her eyes were open and blood shot from crying. He moved closer to her and laid down on his side next to her so that his eyes were level with hers.

"Hey." he muttered.

"Hey." said Hermione in a low voice.

"I'm sorry for freaking out at you. Again." apologized Draco.

"I shouldn't have pushed you. It isn't any of my business." Hermione acknowledged.

"I want to tell you what happened." said Draco.

Hermione sat up and Draco did the same.

"Okay." said Hermione, "Shoot."

So Draco recounted everything Voldemort told him. He found that once he got going it was very easy to talk about it. Something he never expected but rather liked. Once he was finished Hermione pulled him into another hug which Draco returned.

"Everything I did was so Voldemort wouldn't kill them. But they died anyway. I hurt you for nothing." said Draco dully.

"It's not your fault. You must know that. There wasn't anything you could've done." said Hermione gently.

Draco moved away from her. "I know. It's just that now I'm alone. My family was all I had."

"I'm still here." Hermione offered.

"No thanks to me. Not to mention you couldn't leave right now if you tried." Draco scoffed.

"Well my point is still valid." responded Hermione, a small grin forming on her face.

Draco nodded. Then he noticed in the far corner of the room a toppled over tray. Draco went over to it kneeled down to inspect it. "Hermione, when was the last time you ate?"

"Oh I don't know. Not since before the Halloween feast." answered Hermione.

"Did Greyback bring this to you?" asked Draco, gesturing to the bread and spilled water on the floor.

"Yes. He said that's why he came. A lie of course." said Hermione.

"I'm going to get you something to eat." Draco said adamantly.

"You're leaving?" Hermione asked unhappily.

"I'll be right back." Draco reassured, "I'm not going very far. Besides, Potter can't rescue you if you've starved to death."

"But what if Greyback comes back? Or anyone else for that matter? I can't defend myself, Draco!" Hermione protested.

"Listen." said Draco walking back over to her, "I won't be gone more than five minutes. I promise, okay?"

"Okay." Hermione nodded.

"Good." said Draco.

He went over to the door and turned the handle but it wouldn't budge. Draco didn't remember locking it. Perhaps it was charmed to lock automatically upon closure.

"Alohomora!" said Draco, directing his wand at the door's lock. Nothing happened. Draco tried several other spells in attempt to get the door open. He turned the handle again but still the door stayed impossibly shut.

"Why won't it open?" asked Hermione who had made her way over to Draco.

"Hell if I know." Draco spat, frustrated. He pointed his wand at the door again, "Confringo!!"

The expected blast never came.

"That could've been dangerous!" Hermione reprimanded.

"It would've been worth it if the door was gone." Draco muttered.

"I don't get it." said Hermione, "Snape and Greyback left no problem. Why can't you?"

The wheels in Draco's head were turning. Studying the door he realized there must be a lot of wards on it. Powerful ones. Not to mention they couldn't have been there very long. He didn't have trouble leaving when he first put Hermione in here. Snape and Greyback left without difficulty. Draco had certainly gotten back in easily enough. Then understanding dawned on him. He groaned internally, refrained from letting out a string of curse words he had lined up and looked at Hermione.

"I can't get out," Draco explained, "Because I am not meant to."

"Wait. Are you saying that…" began Hermione.

"Yes. I'm a prisoner now. Just like you." Draco finished.


	14. Me and You and Everyone

Days later, Hermione was sitting in the back corner with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her head was leaning to the side against the wall. She stared at the grooves in the stones that made up the walls of the cell. She tried hard not to think about how hungry she was. However, that only left how cold and scared she was. Draco had given her his cloak which Hermione had only taken after protest. Her own cloak, along with her socks and shoes were regrettably still in the operating room where Snape had healed her. Hermione sighed in frustration. She didn't dare complain though. It would only serve to make them both feel worse.

Hermione glanced at Draco who was pacing up and down the length of the room muttering something about 'stupidity' and an 'obvious set-up'. He looked angry. Hermione couldn't tell if it was directed at himself or Voldemort. But deservedly so, Hermione thought. He'd been double-crossed and he hadn't even seen it coming. He had been blinded by grief. Too busy trying to comprehend something he'd never thought possible to worry about anything else. He'd walked right into a dungeon cell without even thinking twice. And now, like Hermione, he was stuck waiting. When and if Harry showed, Hermione knew the chances of making it out alive were still very slim.

"Draco, you're making me nervous." said Hermione, watching him go back and forth.

"Sorry." Draco muttered and came to a stop. He remained standing however, and stared at the door.

"Feel free to sit down." Hermione offered. Seeing him so tense did nothing to calm her own nerves. He automatically sat down and crossed his legs. Still facing the door he closed his eyes and began massaging his temples.

It occurred to Hermione more than once that Draco was a very proud person. But too proud to cry for the loss of his own family? Or to show how frustrated he really was at being trapped indefinitely in a small room with little to no light? Hermione didn't understand. His calm irritated her. However she also felt that if he were to break down then she couldn't possibly stand a chance.

"He's still going to kill me." said Draco suddenly. Although they had both assumed this, neither had said it out loud. It was almost as if he'd just realized it for the first time. "My father is on his deathbed and he still plans to kill me!"

_Finally! _thought Hermione, _Signs of humanity!_

Draco whipped his body around to face her. "You awake over there?"

"Yes, sorry. I was just thinking that this has become less about your father and more about you." Hermione answered.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"Oh come on! You made nice with a mudblood! That makes you a 'blood traitor'. Not only is that a seriously dumb move for a death eater, your butt was already on the line! If you ask me, Mister High and Mighty up there has been looking for an excuse and you went and gave him one!" exclaimed Hermione.

"So much for cunning, eh?" Draco said.

"That's not it." said Hermione, shaking her head, "He wasn't counting on your lack of cunning. You are very cunning. It's not even that you care. It's that from his point of view, you care about the wrong things. The only things he has any use for is power and control. Things like love and friendship are completely over his head."

"That will be my downfall. Yours too. Potter's and everyone else who happens to disagree with him." said Draco bitterly.

"That's not true. Draco, even if we die right here in this room, even if Harry dies trying to stop Voldemort, he will never truly be successful." Hermione argued.

"How do you figure?" asked Draco.

"Because, there's always going to be people who disagree with him. He can't stop them all, forever. Muggleborns and half bloods will always be there to stand up for themselves. There will always be pure bloods who sympathize with them. Someone will eventually take him down. And even if no one ever does, he will never be satisfied. He _knows _he's not worthy of living in the pure blood society he hopes to create. He will always try to compensate for the fact that in terms of blood status, he's the same as Harry. He's related to muggles and he can hate that from now until he dies but no matter what, nothing is going to change it." explained Hermione.

"Admirable sentiments but if it's all the same to you, I prefer the scenario where we make it out alive." Draco commented.

"Well yes, I wholeheartedly agree. There's just a heavily warded door preventing our escape, the fact I can hardly walk and the fact that nobody knows we're here." Hermione responded.

"Wrong." Draco shot back, "Snape knows we're here. He'll get us out. He'll tell your bloody Order of the Phoenix where we are and Potter will come. You'll see."

"Where exactly is here?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not exactly sure. Some abandoned house. It's not very big. We're just outside some muggle town. That's about all I know." answered Draco.

Hermione seemed to have lost her previous conviction. "We're going to make it, right?"

"Of course. If you think for one second Potter won't move mountains to rescue you then you're out of your tree! Besides, I'm starting to wonder if it's even possible for him to die." answered Draco.

Hermione smiled, thinking of Harry's adventures in the last six years. Naturally this year would be no different. Everyone knew he'd survived more than practically any fully grown, fully trained wizard ever had. He would survive once more. He had to. Harry was resourceful, he was strong, brave and really did have more luck than anyone Hermione had ever known.

Just then a loud blasting noise sounded from outside their cell. The noise caused the room to shake and Hermione let out a small involuntary scream. Draco instinctively moved closer to her. The noise came again, louder this time and Hermione covered her ears.

"What is that?" she whispered fearfully.

"No idea." Draco muttered as he positioned himself in front of her.

The door burst open and light came flooding in causing Hermione to squint. When her eyes adjusted she saw that with the light came in Greyback once more. Hermione clutched Draco's arm in fear. She'd rather stay locked up forever than ever lay eyes on him again.

"Nasty, difficult wards the Dark Lord has on that door, wouldn't you agree?" laughed Greyback, "Lucky for me, they're weaker from my side."

"What the hell do you want?" demanded Draco, glaring at him as though he were still at school, trying to scare a first year who had interrupted him.

Unfortunately, Greyback was no first year. He smirked at Draco's already defiant attitude, "Touchy today, aren't we Malfoy? But I guess if I was stupid enough to walk into a prison cell and close the door, I'd be a little upset too."

Hermione felt Draco tense under her firm grasp of his arm. True to his fashion though, he remained rooted to the spot. He was so unlike Ron or even Harry both of whom would've already started trying to curse Greyback into oblivion. He was probably trying to figure out the course of action he could take to remain unscathed. Hermione decided that no such course existed. At this point Hermione was just hoping to survive.

"If you aren't going to explain why you're here then leaving would be your best option." Draco threatened.

"Do you think you can defeat me in a duel, Malfoy? I hate to break it to you but there won't be any duel. It is time." said Greyback.

"Time for what?" Draco snapped angrily.

"Come on, boy. You can't be that stupid. Time for your execution! The Dark Lord has graciously given me the honour." answered Greyback.

"NO! Don't you touch him!" cried Hermione. She immediately clapped her free hand over her mouth as if surprised by her outburst. Both Draco and Greyback directed their gazes to her.

"Ah, the little mudblood. I'd almost forgotten about you. Don't worry, as soon as I'm finished with this blood traitor, we can pick up where we left off. What Snape doesn't know won't hurt him." Greyback said.

Hermione began to tremble and she forced back the tears that threatened to fall. From above they could hear similar blasting noises to the ones caused by Greyback outside the cell. She felt Draco pulling his arm from her grasp. He had quickly whipped out his wand and had it pointed at Greyback's chest.

"Don't you have children to bite? The more werewolves the merrier. Isn't that your motto?" Draco spat, reverting into his old role of taunting his adversary.

"Not until you're dead, Malfoy. The Dark Lord promised a nice prize for my trouble." countered Greyback, his own wand now pointing at Draco.

"There's something you should know about the Dark Lord. His word means nothing. I guarantee everything he promised is a lie." Draco declared.

"Well a blood traitor would say that wouldn't he? I guess he'd say just about anything to survive." Greyback replied, "Well, I hope you enjoy pain, Malfoy."

And before Hermione even had time to blink, Greyback sent out a non-verbal curse, taking Draco by surprise and sending him to the ground. Hermione screamed, recognizing the effects of the Cruciatus curse. It was not a pretty sight, seeing Draco writhing around and screaming in agony. If only she had her wand! Hermione glanced around frantically for something to help her. Meanwhile, Greyback had ceased the curse, levitated Draco and flung him into the wall.

_Shit, shit, shit! _Hermione was panicking but then she saw it! Draco's wand was lying a few metres away completely unnoticed by Greyback. It wouldn't be the same as having her own wand but it would have to do! Hermione seized the wand and sent the Protego spell at Draco. It worked and he immediately fell limp from Greyback's efforts.

Greyback was not impressed. "That was a bad move mudblood. You're going to regret that!"

"I don't think so. If you hurt me, Voldemort will have your head." Hermione did her best to sound braver than she felt.

"You're as stupid as he is." said Greyback pointing to Draco. "The Dark Lord only cares if you die. He won't mind if I rough you up a bit."

Instead of answering Hermione aimed and cried, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Greyback's limbs flung together and he fell over on his back, stiff as a board. She apprehensively walked over to him making sure the spell had a strong enough effect. It appeared strong enough but Hermione had no idea how long it would last.

"I may be a mudblood, but I am certainly not stupid!" Hermione sneered at him. She then made her way over to Draco. The noises from above were still sounding. They made the room shake. Hermione ignored them and carefully rolled Draco onto his back. He was still alive. That was a good sign.

"Draco, how bad is it? Can you walk? We have to get out of here while we can!" Hermione cradled his head in her lap and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"I'm fine." Draco panted. He tried to get up but was unsuccessful.

"Ugh, no you're not. This is bad, very bad." Hermione groaned. The room shook violently yet again.

"What the hell is that?" Draco demanded. He forced himself to sit up.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. We _need_ to leave!" answered Hermione.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione whipped her head around in time to see Ron flinging his arms around her. "You're okay!" He said happily, "I can't believe it!"

"Ow, Ron! Be careful, would you? What's going on? How did you get here?" asked Hermione.

"Snape told the Order where you were! A bunch of us came to fight. We came to get you!" answered Ron.

Hermione glanced back at Draco who gave her an 'I told you so' expression. She glanced back at Ron who was now giving her a questioning look.

"What happened here? Is…is that Greyback?" asked Ron, peering over at him.

"Yes. He was going to kill us. Ron we have to get out of here." insisted Hermione.

Ron paid no attention however. He was now glaring daggers at Draco. "You! What the hell are you doing here? Wasn't bad enough you had to pretend to like Hermione, was it? Had to kidnap her and try to kill her too!"

Hermione had to hold Ron back as he tried to punch Draco. "Ron, stop it! You don't understand! He protected me!"

Ron stopped and faced Hermione. "He hurt you. You almost died. You can't possibly be standing up for him. Must be the lack of food. Come on, Hermione, I'll get you back to school and you'll be better in no time!"

"He did no such thing, Ronald! We were both kidnapped by Greyback. Draco protected me from him and every other death eater here since we got here! I refuse to go anywhere without him." She then plopped down beside Draco ignoring the incredulous looks she was getting from both boys.

Ron's jaw dropped then closed then dropped again. "Hermione, you can't…what?...fine!"

"Fine, what Ronald?" Hermione prompted her friend.

"Fine, we'll take him with us. I think you've gone completely daft, though." Ron conceded.

Hermione grinned in victory and Ron left to find help. She then stood and began helping Draco do the same.

"You lied." said Draco blankly.

"Um, yes. I did do that." Hermione agreed sheepishly.

"Why?" Draco demanded.

"Are you serious? Look at the state you're in! No one here is going to help you anymore, Draco. If you stay here, you'll die." Hermione replied.

"But it's my fault you're here." countered Draco.

"Do you want to stay here?" Hermione shot back.

"Of course not." said Draco.

"Well then, stop looking for excuses, already!" insisted Hermione.

Draco opened his mouth to argue some more but Ron came back through the door with Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks and Lupin. With some quick wand work, a pain relieving spell was cast on Draco and Hermione and they were both able to walk as if completely uninjured.

As they made way to leave Hermione cried, "Wait!"

"What's wrong?" asked Tonks.

"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Hogwarts." answered Moody, "Ginny Weasley sustained a minor injury and he took her back."

"But what about Voldemort and the other death eaters" asked Draco.

"They appear to have fled the area. Seemed to think they no longer had the advantage." replied Lupin who looked as though he was trying to contain a grin.

"Mind yourselves now. Those pain relief spells don't last very long." added Moody.

The plan now was for Tonks and Lupin to escort Ron, Draco and Hermione back to Hogwarts, while Moody collected Greyback and took him to Azkaban. Hermione couldn't be more relieved to be leaving this awful place. She was glad that no one had been seriously hurt in the effort to rescue her. Glad to be getting a good meal and a decent night's sleep. She was glad most of all however that Draco was coming with her and that he wasn't going to die at seventeen in some dank, cold dungeon cell alone.

Once they had gotten outside the house Lupin turned to face them. "Okay, we are going to apparate to just outside Hogwarts grounds. Hermione and Draco, considering your conditions, it's better for you to side-along apparate with Ron and Tonks. Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded. Hermione took Ron's arm and Draco took that of Tonks. One second Hermione was experiencing the unpleasant feeling in her stomach that came with apparition and the next, she could see the towers of Hogwarts reaching towards the sky.


	15. For All That You Are

For the fifth consecutive day, Draco woke up in the hospital wing. He and Hermione were being kept there now mostly for observation. Draco told anyone who would listen that he was fine and was more than ready to go back to classes and Head's duties. When someone asked what had happened though, he clammed up. The whole school was now aware that he and Hermione had spent several days captured by Voldemort. No one knew any real details and no one who knew any seemed up to sharing. Even Pothead, Weasel and Weaselette weren't keen on revealing too much information. Draco suspected however, that this was mostly because the Order insisted they keep quiet.

The Order. Thanks to Hermione's edited version of what happened, they were now protecting Draco from Voldemort. It was surprisingly easy to lie and go along with the story. If they'd had seen his arm though, they'd probably hand him over to said dark wizard without a second thought. Or send him to Azkaban. But Draco Malfoy was not about to sacrifice his life or his freedom for the sake of honesty. Not to mention his age seemed to dismiss any ideas that he was death eater anyway. Being half dead seemed to work in his favour as well. If they only fucking knew.

Draco figured it was around lunch time because at least half of Gryffindor House was in the hospital wing visiting Hermione. Draco kept his eyes closed waiting for them to leave. He knew better than to expect many visitors from Slytherin. They had come at first looking for information and he hadn't given it to them. Only Blaise visited regularly in the evenings and only after Draco had apologized for biting his head off when he had merely tried to help.

_"Glad to see my nearly dying hasn't put a damper on your sense of propriety." Draco scowled and folded his arms across his chest._

_"A man's got to have principles, Draco." Blaise said, smirking, "Besides, I only bother with principle with those that really matter."_

_"Oh, well now I feel special. Why don't we start having heart to hearts and request to join Hufflepuff?" suggested Draco sarcastically._

_Blaise snorted. "Not bloody likely!"_

Finally the end of lunch came and people started trickling out in threes and fours to their afternoon classes. Draco half opened his eyes and to his annoyance saw that Potter had remained. He closed his eyes again pretending to still be asleep and listened to the conversation that followed.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Sure Harry, go ahead." said Hermione.

"I've been thinking about something you said. I've been trying to figure it out but honestly I can't make heads or tails of it." admitted Harry.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's about Malfoy getting kidnapped. It explains his absence and I know he was in a right state when the Order found you two. But really Hermione, I can't for the life of me think of a reason for why Voldemort would kidnap him in the first place." Harry said.

_Well damn_. thought Draco. It looked like Potter wasn't as dumb as he looked after all. He shifted slightly in anticipation of Hermione's response.

"Harry, I…" started Hermione.

"He wasn't kidnapped, was he?" Potter seemed to already know the answer.

Hermione sighed. She sounded like she was about to give one of her famous regurgitated textbook answers that she so often provided in class. What she said though, would surprise both Draco and Harry.

"I'm going to tell you something Harry and I'm only going to say it because I think you'll understand." began Hermione.

"Okay." Harry nodded and sat down in the chair by Hermione's bed.

"Draco wasn't kidnapped. In fact, he's the one who kidnapped me. Everything you suspected when you realized I was gone. It's true." Hermione confirmed.

"And yet, you stood up for him and lied for him when the Order found you." Harry said.

"I couldn't leave him there, Harry. He would've died if I had." said Hermione.

"I don't suppose you'd know…he isn't a…"

"Harry, he wasn't a death eater last year and he certainly isn't a death eater this year." said Hermione in a dismissive tone.

"But then why kidnap you? I don't see what he had to gain." said Harry.

"He was scared, Harry. Voldemort was threatening him and his family." Hermione explained.

As Harry considered this, Hermione posed what Draco considered to be a very curious question.

"Harry do you remember in first year the night the mountain troll was let into the dungeons?"

"Yeah, Quirrell came bounding like a maniac into the Great Hall during the Halloween feast." said Harry.

"Right. Do you remember where I was at the time?" asked Hermione.

Draco shifted again. This was getting interesting.

"Crying in the girls bathroom." Harry muttered. Draco couldn't be sure but Potter sounded awfully guilty to him.

"Exactly. You and Ron made me cry. I felt so miserable that day. Like I didn't have a friend in the world. When the troll came into the girls bathroom I thought that was it. My time was up. But you and Ron, who were very mean to me did something I never would've guessed. Remember what that was?" Hermione prompted.

"We…we came to warn you about the troll. We came to get you and take you back to the common room." Harry answered.

"You might not realize this but when the teachers found us I covered for you two then because I knew you weren't as bad as you seemed." explained Hermione, "Same goes for Draco. He always puts on a front but I realized he's not as bad as he seems either. I…I really like him."

"But he nearly got you killed!" Harry protested.

"How is that any different from the troll nearly killing me? I know he didn't mean for me to die nor did he want me to. Same as you and Ron. Draco stayed with me because I asked him to and he defended me when Greyback came for us. I gave you two a second chance so why shouldn't I extend him the same courtesy?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I guess that makes sense." Harry allowed, "But how do you know he won't hurt you again?"

"I don't know Harry. How did I know you two wouldn't hurt me again? Physically, emotionally, in the end it all hurts."

"Well.."

"See Harry? You can't judge a person on who they used to be or what you think you know about them. You have to actually get to know them. You have to give them a chance and sometimes that means taking risks." said Hermione.

"Now I know how you ended up in Gryffindor. You have to be some kind of brave if you're willing to be on decent terms with Malfoy!" laughed Harry.

"Yes well, who knows? Maybe you and he will become friends one day." said Hermione.

"Ron's right." said Harry smirking, "You have gone completely daft!"

"I must be. Seeing as everyone I associate with is a magnet for trouble." said Hermione smiling back.

Harry got up. "Well I better go, I have about thirty seconds to get to Transfiguration and from here it's at least a five minute walk."

"See you, Harry."

Draco heard Potter's footsteps fade away out of the hospital wing and then felt the prompt smack of a pillow landing on his face.

"You can stop eavesdropping now." Hermione called.

"Hey!" said Draco sitting up and throwing the pillow back at her, "I'll have you know I stopped listening after you brought up the ludicrous idea that Potter and I could be friends."

"Well, it was worth a try." sighed Hermione.

"So you, Potter and Weasley didn't just come to Hogwarts pre-packaged, huh?" said Draco changing the subject.

"Ron and Harry might've but no, it was quite awhile before I was friends with them. Not a lot of people know that." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"You're telling me." said Draco who try as he might couldn't remember there ever being a time when Hermione didn't consort with Potter and Weasley. The pillow that Hermione had thrown before had come into contact with his face once more.

"Okay, hitting me a second time is seriously uncalled for. Big mistake, really." he said, trying to sound threatening.

"Um, I really don't know what you're talking about." said Hermione innocently. She had a huge grin on her face.

Draco smirked, "You're going to regret that, Granger."

"Oh really? How's that, _Malfoy_?" Hermione challenged.

"Like this!" Draco jumped off his bed onto hers and began tickling her.

Hermione giggled hysterically, wriggling around trying to escape. "Stop! Okay, okay I'm sorry!" she cried in between fits of laughter.

Draco stopped, pinning her arms by her sides so she couldn't get free. "What was that? I didn't quite catch it"

Hermione glared at him while trying to keep a straight face. "I'm sorry I threw a pillow at your perfect little Malfoy face. It will never happen again."

"That's better." Draco said. He rearranged himself so that he was next to Hermione with one arm around her shoulders. A small grin formed on his face when she leaned into him.

"This is nice." said Hermione after a moment of silence.

"Mhm." Draco agreed sleepily.

"Have you heard anything about your father?" Hermione asked.

Draco was suddenly wide awake. "Yeah, hold on a second." He jumped off Hermione's bed and went to the night stand next to his own. He pulled open the drawer and took out a letter.

"I got this yesterday while you were asleep." said Draco and handed her the letter. Hermione's eyes scanned the letter quickly.

"He died yesterday. There wasn't anything they could do." Draco summarized.

Hermione looked up from the letter. "Are you okay?"

Draco shrugged. "Not really but crying about it won't bring them back."

"Your parents _died_, Draco! I don't understand how you can be so nonchalant about that." Hermione argued.

"I am not nonchalant about it!" said Draco raising his voice and Hermione jumped slightly. "I'm angry and I'm sad and part of me is even glad they're dead!"

Hermione looked shocked. Well good. Draco continued, "You know, I don't remember the last time either of my parents told me they loved me. I feel like I was only as good to them as I made them look. But now that they're dead I know they must have, otherwise why would I feel so bad? Because they were always there. Always! They gave me everything. When Voldemort came back into power I thought I hated them for supporting him. But it wasn't them I hated. Just their decisions; their mistakes. Maybe teaching me that I was better than everyone else and not to show emotion when I wasn't was another mistake but don't for one second think that I don't feel anything now that they're dead!"

Hermione sat there, stunned. She clearly hadn't been expecting that. Draco was a little surprised himself. He didn't even remember the last time he vented like that, much less about anything so serious.

"I'm sorry." Hermione stated.

Draco's expression softened, "It's okay. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Well that's a relief." said Hermione in a lighter tone, "I really didn't want to believe you were some kind of alien immune to human emotion."

"Excuse me?"

"Yup." continued Hermione, "Kissing you would've definitely lost it's appeal."

"Really? And uh, what makes you think you'll be kissing me?" asked Draco.

"Don't you remember? If it weren't for me, Ron definitely would've left you behind. You owe me." Hermione answered seriously.

Draco gave her a pointed look. "Don't make me tickle you again."

"You could just kiss me." Hermione offered.

"Well when you put it like that…"

Draco leaned forward, eyes closing letting his lips brush against Hermione's. She in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. The kiss quickly deepened as their tongues began to intertwine with each other. His hands began to wander up and down the sides of her body. He stopped suddenly as his right hand ran over a couple of scars on her stomach. Draco broke away from Hermione; frown on his face.

Hermione looked at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Potter's right. How do you know I won't hurt you again?" asked Draco. He sounded slightly frantic.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, letting her thick hair fall over her shoulder. "I trust you, that's how."

"Have you forgotten I'm a death eater? I could betray you at any time." said Draco as he gripped his left forearm.

Hermione took his hand away from his arm and held it tightly. "Draco, I told you not to let that mark define you. I want you to know, I don't define you by it either."

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"Because there's so much more to you than that! You might have the dark mark, Draco but I know that without a doubt you are not a death eater." Hermione insisted.

"Everyone suspects it, you know. Blaise…Potter…even the Weasel isn't that thick. And you know why? Because of the way I am. They just feel it. They think it's inevitable or something." said Draco.

"Look, you're rude. You're arrogant. Up until last month, I've never seen you show an ounce of tolerance for anything outside your little pure blooded bubble. So yeah, that doesn't leave a whole lot to the imagination. But I know that if you open up more to people, they'll see a better person. Guaranteed." said Hermione assuredly.

Draco stared at her, surprised with her bluntness. Only from a Gryffindor, he supposed. Smirking he asked, "Is there anything you don't know, Granger?"

"Are you ever going to stop doubting me?" Hermione countered.

"Well, maybe if you're lucky." said Draco.

Hermione smiled and they laid down on the bed together once more. Draco held her in his arms. It felt good to him.

"Granger?"

"You can call me Hermione you know."

"Force of habit." said Draco looking down at her, "I wouldn't expect it to change anytime soon."

"Well alright then." said Hermione, "You were saying?"

"I just wanted you to know…I really like you too. In case you haven't guessed already."

Hermione smiled broadly. "It was nice to hear. I am curious though. What about me do you like?"

"You wouldn't be fishing for compliments, now would you?" Draco asked, not bothering to hide his smile.

"Draco Malfoy, I am appalled that you would think such a thing!" said Hermione with false hurt. She turned and faced the opposite direction away from Draco.

Draco rested his chin against her shoulder and sighed. "You're smart and brave. You're not afraid to be who you are nor are you ashamed of it. It's admirable. You're beautiful and you don't even see it." Draco paused. "I like you for all that you are. Good, bad, everything."

"You can't like bad things about me." Hermione mumbled.

"Why? You seem to like bad things about me." said Draco.

"That's different." Hermione argued.

"How so?" Draco asked.

"Bad things about you have less to do with your personality and more to do with decisions you didn't have a whole lot of say in." Hermione answered thoughtfully.

"You're giving me an awful lot of credit." Draco commented.

Hermione turned back around. "No more than you give me."

"I still say you overestimate me." Draco replied.

"We'll just have to wait and see now won't we?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, I guess so." Draco replied. They stayed silent for awhile and Draco grew drowsy once more. He knew it was because of the various healing potions Madam Pomfrey had him on and despite his efforts he was falling asleep.

"Draco?" Hermione sounded as tired as he felt.

"Yeah?"

"That's why I like you." Hermione laced her fingers through his, "For all that you are."

So in those brief moments Draco and Hermione had to themselves, before Madam Pomfrey would come in and freak out at the sight of them on the same bed and Hermione would freak out about upsetting an authority figure they were peaceful. In those moments of just him and her drifting off to sleep, dreaming of a better world without Lord Voldemort, without bias or prejudice, Draco knew right then just how lucky he was. And he wouldn't trade it for anything.

~fin~


End file.
